Arigatou
by Hiko-chan Tsuyoshi
Summary: Sakura Hamil anak sasuke namun sasuke tak bertanggung jawab akan anak itu dengan alasan dia dijodohkan oleh orang tua-nya dengan gadis lain dan sasuke tak dapat menolak namun apa jadi jika naruto teman masa kecil-nya itu bersedia menjadi suami-nya dan mau menjadi ayah dari anak yang bukan darah dagingnya
1. Chapter 1:Begin!

**Hai Minna-san...^^ Saya kembali lagi nih dengan fic lama yang saya Perbarui kata-kata dan Alur ceritanya u.U karena pas coba sekali fic-nya gak laku mungkin karena banyak typo XDD Di fic ini akan ada muncul seorang anak dan alasan saya memberi Judul fic ini adalah "Arigato" karena di fic ini lebih ke rasa berterimakasihnya sakura pada naruto ^^ XDD jadi please baca ^^" #maksa mode:on,**

_**Judul: **_**Arigato**

_**Pair: **_**NaruSakuSasu**

_**Genre: **_**Romance/Family**

_**Rate:**_** M (jika tidak cocok akan saya ubah)**

_**Discaimer: **_**Masashi Kishimoto**

_**Summary:**_** Sakura Hamil anak sasuke namun sasuke tak bertanggung jawab akan anak itu dengan alasan dia dijodohkan oleh orang tua-nya dengan gadis lain dan sasuke tak dapat menolak namun apa jadi jika naruto teman masa kecil-nya itu bersedia menjadi suami-nya dan mau menjadi ayah dari anak yang bukan darah dagingnya**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Sakura tengah duduk di taman belakang sekolahnya sambil memakan bento-nya,ia memakannya lahap dengan menatap keindahan bunga sakura yang sedang selesai makan ia pun kembali ke kelas karena memang sudah ada tanda bel masuk,Namun saat di jalan melewati toilet sebuah tangan besar menariknya dan membawanya masuk ke dalam toilet pria.

Dengan perasaan takut ia menatap orang nakal yang telah membawanya masuk ke dalam toilet pria,

"ssst..." desis pria hanya terdiam.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan,senpai?"tanya sakura takut.

"tidak apa-apa,Aku hanya ingin iseng saja dan aku juga pikir kau orang yang membuatku kesal."Cengir lelaki yang memakai Topeng itu,Sakura menghembuskan Nafas lega.

"Maaf ya,aku pikir kau ingin melakukan hal yang macam-macam denganku." ucap Sakura menundukkan wajahnya.

"hehehe...tidak apa-apa."cengir lelaki itu, "Perkenalkan Aku-"saat lelaki itu ingin memperkenalkan diri,Sakura telah keluar dari toilet, lelaki itu pun keluar dan melihat Sakura yang telah menjauh lalu tersenyum.

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

Sakura masuk kedalam kelas tanpa mengetuk pintu dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Sakura!?"Anko menyilangkan kedua tangannya didada,

"Eh! iya Anko-sensei!" Seketika wajah sakura menegang,

"Hormat bendera sampai jam pelajaran selesai!" perintah Anko,

"tapi tadi-"Anko langsung memotong perkataan sakura, "ini perintah!" Sakura pun langsung keluar kelas dan berlari menuju lapangan,

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sakura memanggil nama seseorang yang ia cintai atau bisa dibilang pacarnya sendiri,Sasuke yang menyadari kedatangan sakura membuang muka karena malu,

"Sasuke-kun aku ingin bilang sesuatu tentang hal yang kita lakukan kemarin-"Sasuke langsung membekap mulut sakura,

"jangan bahas hal itu."Ucap Sasuke,Sakura hanya mengangguk. Lalu keduanya pun saling hormat bendera sampai jam pelajaran selesai.

.

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun, apa kau mau ke kantin bersama?"tanya sakura dengan senyum kesenangan,Sasuke hanya mengangguk lalu sakura langsung menarik tangan sasuke.

Mereka pun sampai dikantin walau dengan Sorakan para fangirl sasuke yang tak suka dengan kedua-nya yang berpacaran.

"Abaikan mereka."Sakura pun menuntun sasuke duduk di sebelahnya,

"jadi kau mau pesan apa,Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura.

"Salad Tomat." jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Aahh...aku sudah menduga-nya."Sakura pun langsung mendatangi pemilik kantin dan memesan makanan.

Setelah selesai makan di kantin, Sasuke pun menarik tangan Sakura untuk pergi dari tempat itu,

"Sakura,nanti malam temani aku pergi ya."ucap Sasuke, Sakura pun tersenyum senang dan mengangguk..

.

.

.

.

Didalam kelas Sakura pun berkhayal tentang dirinya dan Sasuke yang akan pergi nanti malam,

"Sasuke-kun~" itulah yang keluar dari bibir mungil Sakura, Ino menolah padanya,

"Sakura!"panggil Ino dan seketika Sakura pun sadar dari lamunannya.

"Eh! Ino...Ada apa?"tanya Sakura.

"Ck,Kau jangan melamun! dari tadi kau diperhatikan sama kakashi-sensei!"jawab Ino menggeleng kepalanya, seketika Sakura pun menununduk malu sambil berpura-pura membaca buku.

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

"sshh..."Sakura merintih karena dirinya ingin ke toilet ya bisa dibilang ia sudah tak tahan,

"Ino! aku ke toilet dulu ya!" Sakura berteriak tertahan dan langsung berlari menuju toilet.

.

.

.

"Aww...Yeah,"Sakura bernafas lega karena penderitaannya telah selesai, Saat Sakura mau berjalan keluar toilet ia terpleset oleh kulit pisang yang tidak ia ketahui ada didepannya.

"KYAA~!"teriak Sakura karena dia tergelincir dan bokongnya juga merasa sakit.

"Aduuhh..."Sakura mengelus-elus bokongnya yang sakit,

"Perlu bantuan?"Mendengar suara itu dan tangannya yang menjulur ke arahnya Sakura pun langsung mendongak ke atas dan melihat mata Blue Shappire yang sangat indah dan itu mengingatkannya akan Temannya sejak kecil,Sakura pun meraih tangan itu dan berdiri.

"Uhh...Arigato..."Ucap Sakura,

"Its Okay!" Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum.

"Aahh...Bukannya kau tadi yang kutemui di toilet?" Sambung Lelaki itu.

"Siapa aku?"Tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"iya... hehehe...Kita bertemu lagi ya!" Cengir lelaki itu.

"hmmm..."Sakura menopang dagunya, "Aku seperti mengenalmu..."sambung Sakura,

"Aku juga..."Lelaki itu mengikuti Sakura menopang dagu,

"Namamu siapa?"tanya Sakura,

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Jawab Lelaki itu.

"Uzumaki...Naruto..."Sakura membelalakkan matanya."BAKAAA!" Sakura pun memeluk Naruto,

"Eh!? mmm..."Naruto menghirup Wangi Sakura, "Sakura-chan! Kau sudah besar!" Cengir Naruto.

"Kau Juga Dasar Bodoh!" Ketus Sakura.

**O.o.O.o.O.o**

Hari sudah malam,Sakura berdandan rapi untuk pergi bersama Sasuke walau dirinya juga merasa senang karena bertemu dengan masa kecil-nya yang bodoh itu,

"Sasuke! Naruto!"Gumam Sakura.

"SAKURAA!" panggil ibunya Mebuki.

"iya bu?"Sahut Sakura.

"Sasuke,sudah datang!"Seru Mebuki.

"Baiklah..." Sakura pun mempercepat dandanannya lalu keluar dari kamar.

"ibu aku pergi ya..."pamit Sakura.

"Hati-hati..." Gumam Mebuki.

Sakura pun keluar rumah dan dia menjumpai Senyuman hangat Sasuke yang melihat kedatangan dirinya,

"Kau cantik..."ucap Sasuke, Sakura pun menunduk malu. "Arigato...Sasuke-kun~"

Mereka berdua pun pergi naik mobil sasuke,Setibanya di tempat yang Sasuke maksud,Sakura pun tercengang.

"Sasuke-kun? ngapain kita ke sini?"tanya Sakura.

"Sudahlah,ayo masuk saja."Ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum membuat Sakura kedua-nya pun masuk kedalam Bar.

"Sasuke-kun~"Sakura memeluk lengan Sasuke lalu keduanya duduk di depan tempat minuman.

"Pelayan,aku pesan bir 1 dan 1 jus strawberry."Ucap Sasuke lalu tersenyum.

"Sasuke-kun..." Gumam sakura.

.

.

.

.

"Ngghh...Sasuke-kun berat..."Sakura menuntun Sasuke berjalan agar tidak jatuh dari rangkulannya .

"Ukhh...Sakura...Aku Mencintaimu..."Ucap Sasuke sambil mencium pipi Sakura.

Sakura pun masuki Sasuke ke mobil dan pergi dari tempat itu,karena Sakura tak bisa menyetir akhirnya Sasuke lah yang mengendarai Mobil walau tidak jelas arahnya kemana sampai pada akhirnya mereka malah berhenti di sebuah Hotel.

Sasuke merangkul Sakura untuk mengikutinya masuk kedalam hotel itu,

"Satu kamar,Nona..."ucap Sasuke dan pelayan Hotel itu pun memberi Kunci pada Sasuke.

"Hmm...Sasuke-kun..."Gumam Sakura.

Sasuke terus merangkul Sakura walau jalan-nya tidak jelas dan Mereka pun sampai ditempat yang dituju,Sasuke membuka pintu kamar itu dan kedua-nya masuk kedalam,

Dengan dikendalikan oleh pikiran Sasuke, Sasuke pun melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak pada Sakura,karena tenaga Sasuke lebih Kuat dari tenaga Sakura, Sakura hanya dapat merintih kesakitan maupun menikmati.

dan Malam itu adalah Malam Mulai-nya penderitaan Sakura.

**TBC**

**HAII~~! MINNA-SAN~! ^^ How about this one? hehe... Apa bagus atau jelek seperti biasanya? XDD**

**Review Please, Senpai ^^**


	2. Chapter 2:I Will

Chapter 2

**Hei...Minna-san '0' ... Sepertinya saya udah lama gak update nih XDD hehehe... Thanks buat yang review ya :D saya gak banyak ngomong langsung cekidot aja, soalnya bingung mau ngomong apa? ._.**

**Warning: OOC,Typo,Gaje,Alur Kecepatan,**

* * *

"_Hiks...hiks..._" Sakura menangis di tepi uchiha yang tengah tertidur pun terganggu akan suara tangisan itu dan bangun dengan memukul-mukul kepalanya yang sakit akibat minum alkohol kemarin malam.

"Uhk...Sakura..."Panggil sasuke.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku,Sasuke-_kun_?"tanya Sakura dengan nada yang getir.

"Entahlah...aku tidak ingat apa-apa...sshh..."Sasuke meringis sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan dirinya yang tidak memakai busana ia pun membulat.

"S-sakura,apa yang telah terjadi?"tanya Sasuke itu masih meneteskan air mata.

"kau telah melakukan hal yang tidak baik padaku Sasuke-_kun_..."jawab Sakura sambil mengelap air dari belakang Sasuke memeluknya,

"Ayo kita pulang..."ajak Sasuke,Sakura hanya mengangguk lalu mereka pun memakai pakaian masing-masing.

**XXX**

Setelah kejadian itu,Sasuke pun jarang sekali kelihatan untuk beberapa hari disekolah,ia hanya duduk di kursi taman belakang sekolah dan berusaha untuk menghubungi ia tidak dapat dihubungi,

"_Hei,Sakura Chan!"_ panggil seseorang yang Sakura sangat kenal suaranya,ia pun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati pria blonde yang tampak nyengir lebar itu,

"N-naruto-_kun_?"balas Sakura,dengan cepat ia menghapus air mata-nya lalu tersenyum(palsu) pada Naruto.

Naruto pun duduk disebelahnya masih dengan cengiran lebarnya hanya dapat tersenyum melihat temannya yang satu ini.

"hei,apa kau sudah punya Pacar?"tanya Sakurasambil menyenggol pinggang Naruto.

"Hee!? ya,aku sih belum punya pacar...hehe...Karena aku hanya mencintai 1 orang saja seumur hidupku ini dan belum digantikan oleh siapapun."jawab Naruto,Sakura hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban dari temannya Naruto memang orang yang tulus.

"Ehem...siapa tuh?"tanya Sakura sambil melirik nakal ke arah pria itu mendapat pipi merah.

"tidak,Sakura-_chan._Gak boleh tau...Week..."Naruto menjulurkan lidah,Sakura melipat kedua tangannya dengan urat-urat yang sudah muncul dijidat lebarnya itu.

"aku kan teman dekatmu,Naruto!"Bentak Sakura benar-benar ingin tau.

"Akan kuberitahu jika sudah saatnya,Sakura-_chan_!"Ujar Naruto.

**XXX**

Sudah 1 bulan ini Sasuke tak pernah sungguh bosan tapi untunglah ada Sahabatnya Naruto yang selalu menemaninya menghabiskan waktu dengannya lalu dengan yang lain.

"Hoeeekk..."Sakura mual-mual didalam kamar mandi,ia memuntahkan apa yang ingin ia selesai ia pun kembali menghubungi Sasuke,tapi tetap tak ia pun merasa mual lagi dan kembali ke kamar mandi.

"Kenapa denganku ya,daritadi mual-mual terus?"Sakura bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri.

Keesokannya ia pun pergi ke rumah sakit dan memeriksa keadaannya.

"Dokter,ada apa denganku?"tanya Sakura yang wajahnya terlihat yang telah mengambil hasil Laboratorium pun memberitahu Sakura.

"Apa kau sudah punya Suami?"tanya Tsunade,Sakura menggeleng cemas.

"aku baru tamat Sekolah,Dokter..."jawab menunduk sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Hm...anda hamil,Sakura-_san_!"Ujar Tsunade sambil menyerahkan terkejut bukan main.

"A-aku tak mungkin...Hamil..."tangisan Sakura pecah.

"Kami sudah mengecek 3 kali,tapi hasilnya tetap saja Sakura-_san_!"Tsunade memegang kedua bahu Sakura,Gadis itu menunduk sambil ia pun pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit,sambil memegang hasil Lab-nya.

Sakura hanya pasrah dengan yang ia hadapi ini,dan dia tak tau apa yang akan terjadi jika ia sampai di rumah.

**XXX**

_PLAK_!

Sakura mendapat tamparan keras di pipinya,"Hiks...hiks..."Sakura hanya bisa pasrah memang sudah sewajarnya dia mendapatkan hal ini.

"Aku sudah bilang,hati-hati dengan Uchiha!"bentak Kizashi."Tapi...aku mencintainya,Tou-san..."Jelas Sakura sambil memegangi hanya dapat menangis.

"Ck! yang penting aku sudah pernah melarangmu!"bentak Kizashi ia pun menjambak rambutnya sendiri,dan akhirnya menangis.

"Aah...sudahlah! aku pusing,"Kizashi pun menarik tangan Mebuki ke Kamar mereka.

_BRAK!_

Suara dentuman pintu terdengar,Ayah Sakura benar-benar marah dan Sakura juga dapat mendengar suara tangisan pun berjalan masuk ke kamarnya sambil menunduk dan berusaha menelfon Sasuke,dan untunglah nomor lelaki itu Aktif.

"Sasuke-_kun_!? kau ada dimana,kemana saja selama ini?"tanya Sakura dengan nada Cemas dan Takut.

"_Sakura...sekarang aku ada dilondon...orang tuaku telah menjodohkanku dengan gadis Sakura,sebenarnya aku ingin menolak tapi keadaan tidak mendukung,I am sorry and I Love you-_"Telfon mati,Sakura pun kembali menangis lalu mengkemas barang-barangnya dan pergi dari rumah dengan bekal tabungan yang ada dan tanpa sepengetahuan orang tuanya.

**XXX**

Naruto mengetuk pintu rumah Sakura,dan Mebuki pun membukanya dengan mata yang terlihat pun terbelalak.

"Bibi!? kau kenapa?"tanya Naruto cemas.

"Tidak apa-apa,Naruto...ada apa?"tanya Mebuki.

"Aku mencari Sakura-_chan_,setelah tamat dari sekolah ia jadi jarang kelihatan..."jawab Naruto sambil melirik ke dalam rumah.

"Sakura,telah pergi dari rumah karena dia telah mengecewakan kami,Naruto!"Sahut seorang lelaki yang pastinya,ayah .

"Mengecewakan seperti apa,paman?"Naruto menaikkan sebelah alisnya."Dia hamil diluar nikah..."Ujar Mebuki lalu menutup pintunya dan kembali yang mendengarnya pun tercengang,matanya tak dapat berkedip dan seketika air mata Naruto mengalir.

"S-sakura-_chan..._"gumam Naruto lesu.

.

.

.

"Dimana kau,Sakura-_chan_?"tanya Naruto dalam pun memutuskan untuk menelfon Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_! dimana kau sekarang?!"tanya Naruto cemas.

"_Aku tinggal di apartemenku,Naruto_"Jawab Gadis itu.

"Dimana itu?"tanya Naruto.

"_Konoha timur,dekat rumah sakit Konoha_."Jawab Gadis itu Naruto pun langsung mematikan telfon lalu ngebut menuju Apartemen Sakura.

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_!?"panggil Naruto penuh itu matanya yang sangat berharga bagi Naruto langsung memeluk gadis itu erat.

"Sakura-_chan..._"Naruto mengelus-elus punggung Sakura.

"Sasuke-"Naruto menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Sakura."Ayo duduk..."sambung Naruto sambil merangkul bahu Skaura.

"Ceritakan padaku..."Ucap Naruto,Sakura mengangguk lalu ia pun menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto,Pria itu hanya mengangguk mendengar cerita Sakura dan tanpa ia sadari bahwa air matanya terjatuh.

"Hiks...siapa yang mau jadi ayah dari anak ini..."isak Sakura.

"Aku!"seru Naruto,Sakura pun terkejut.

"Ap-apa kau serius? apa kau mau jadi ayah dari anak orang lain?"tanya Sakura memastikan ucapan Naruto,lelaki itu mengangguk ia memegang bvahu Sakura.

"Aku akan mencintai anak itu seperti anakku aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk keluarga kita karena AKU MENCINTAIMU,Sakura-_chan_,kaulah gadis yang selalu kucintai selama belum tergantikan oleh siapaun,Sakura-_chan_!"Jelas Naruto,Sakura menangis deras terharu,terkejut semuanya diaduk menjadi mata keduanya mengalir deras.

"Arigatou...Naruto."Sakura memeluk Pria itu erat."Hmm..."Naruto hanya tersenyum.

**TBC**

**Chapter 2 Update! ^0^**

**Semoga suka ya sama lanjutannya hehehe... :D Kalau ada kesalahan silahkan di kasih saya bisa ^^ **

Thanks for review:**_Kay Lusyifniyx,Ikhwan Namikaze,Cherry Angela Blossoms,NS,Viva la Vida,gdtop,Uchiha Cullen._**

Arigatou...review-nya ^^ baca lagi ya ^^

**Review Please ^^**


	3. Chapter 3:The Wedding

**Hehehe... Saya Update-nya gak lama kan ^^ ? ini termasuk cepat kan? :D langsung aja ya.. ^^ smoga suka sama Chapter ini... :)**

**Warning: **Maybe OOC, Typo, Mis Typo, dan yang lain kalian koreksi ya XD

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**I DON'T NEED A FLAMER.**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sebelum mereka berdua Menikah, Naruto meminta izin pada Orang tua-nya terlebih dahulu, Orang tua Naruto tahu bahwa Anak mereka sangat mencintai Gadis berambut pink ini, Mereka tahu sejak Naruto kecil. Karena ingin anak mereka Bahagia, mereka pun mengizinkan Naruto menikahi Sakura. dan Karena Kushina dan Minato juga sangat menyayangi Sakura seperti anak mereka sendiri. dan dari dulu memang Kushina ingin punya menantu seperti Sakura.

"Sakura, aku pinta padamu. Jaga anakku baik-baik jangan buat dia kecewa, Oke!" Ujar Kushina sambil memeluk Sakura,"B-baik, Bibi." Balas Sakura.

Kushina pun menepuk pundak Sakura,"Jangan panggil aku bibi, karena sebentar lagi aku akan jadi ibumu, Sakura." Tukas Kushina, Sakura mengangguk," Baik, Ibu."

Minato dan Naruto pun berpelukan,"Aku pergi,_Tou-chan_!"

"Baik-baiklah menjadi istrimu, Naruto." Ucap Minato, Naruto mengangguk lalu melepaskan pelukannya. lalu Naruto pun mencium kening Ibumu,"Aku sayang, _Kaa-chan_!" Kushina pun tersenyum lalu memeluk Anaknya itu,"Baik-baiklah disana, Anakku!" Ujar Kushina.

Mereka berdua pun melepaskan pelukan, Naruto pun mengangkat tasnya,"Aku pamit, _Kaa-chan Tou-chan!_" Naruto melambaikan tangannya sedangkan Sakura hanya tersenyum simpul kepada Kedua orang tua Naruto sekaligus Mertuanya.

Sakura pun menoleh ke arah Naruto,"Sekali lagi apa kau yakin, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura.

"Aku sangat yakin,Sakura-_chan_! aku tak mungkin membiarkan Anak 'itu' Hidup tanpa Ayah!" Jawab Naruto Tegas.

Seketika mata Sakura terbelalak,Air matanya menetes dan pandangannya kembali lurus ke depan,"Arigatou, Naruto."Gumam Sakura.

**XXX**

Setelah itu, mereka pun Menikah dengan izin Orang tua Naruto, dan Naruto juga yakin bahwa Mebuki dan Kizashi merestui Mereka.

Di gereja yang tidak terlalu besar mereka Menikah, dengan kedatangan Sahabat-sahabat satu sekolah mereka, walau tidak semua yang datang,

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura-_chan_, dan pasti aku akan membuatmu jatuh cinta padaku walau aku tak tau itu kapan, karena Cinta bisa datang tanpa sepengetahuan kita." Naruto pun mencium kening Sakura,

Sahabat-sahabat Naruto menyaksikan tulusnya Cinta Naruto pada Sakura, walau Sakura sendiri masih mencintai Orang lain,

"Selamat ya, Sakura-Naruto..." Ucap ino sambil cupika cupiki dengan Sakura dan hanya berjabat tangan dengan Naruto.

"Ck, Selamat atas pernikahanmu, Naruto." Shikamaru mengkerlingkan mata kirinya.

Setelah semua sahabat-sahabat mereka mengucapkan selamat, mereka semua pun menikmati hidangan yang telah disediakan untuk para tamu.

.

.

.

Malamnya Sakura dan Naruto terlihat bingung saat sedang duduk diatas Ranjang, Naruto terlihat memainkan selimut sedangkan Sakura hanya menunduk saja.

Hening.

"Um...Sakura-_chan,_" Naruto terlihat gugup,"Kau pernah melakukannya kan?" Tanya Naruto.

Mata Sakura membulat, garis-garis merah langsung memenuhi pipinya,"Aku tidak tahu caranya, Naruto." Jawab Sakura. Naruto pun menunduk.

"Apa kau tak berniat melakukan sesuatu, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura, Naruto menggeleng.

"Belum saatnya Sakura-_chan._ Didalam perutmu ada anak 'kita', aku tak ingin membuatmu kesakitan nanti." Jawab Naruto, wajah Sakura memanas.

"U-umm..." Mata Sakura terbelalak saat Naruto mencium bibirnya secara tiba-tiba walau hanya sebentar Namun itu sangat melelehkan jiwanya.

Saat Sakura menoleh ke arah Naruto, laki-laki itu telah tertidur pulas, mungkin dia pun tersenyum lalu dia pun menarik selimut dan tidur.

**XXX**

"Ohayou...Sakura_-chan_!" Sapa Naruto dipagi hari yang cerah,"Naruto-_kun_..." Sakura menoleh kebelakang lalu tersenyum,

"Aku ingin sekali makan mie ramen, rasanya sudah lama sekali..." Naruto menarik badannya,

"Ahh! iya, Aku tau kau sangat suka makanan itu, Naruto-_kun_. tapi persediaan mie ramen tidak ada, lagian aku sudah memasak Nasi goreng ini." Ujar Sakura lalu menunjukkan Nasi gorengnya, Naruto langsung mengambilnya dan memakannya, dan sesaat wajah Naruto berubah menjadi biru.

"U-um...Maaf, pasti tidak enak ya?" Tanya Sakura.

"Enak kok..." Naruto melahap nasi goreng Sakura sambil tersenyum, ya Naruto tau gadis ini selalu buruk dalam memasak karena dulu Sakura pun pernah memasak untuknya dan alhasil Naruto masuk rumah sakit.

"Terima Kasih, aku akan buatkan lagi jika kau mau..." Ucap Sakura.

"Ti-tidak perlu repot-repot, aku sudah kenyang..." Cengir Naruto sambil mengelus-elus perutnya.

"Baiklah..." Sakura tersenyum,"Apa kau tidak kerja, Naruto_-kun_?" Tanya Sakura.

"Umm... besok saja, hari ini aku masih mau liburan denganmu, Sakura-_chan_!" Jawab Naruto,"Sakura_-chan_, kemarilah." Panggil Naruto, Sakura pun menghampirinya dan duduk disebelahnya.

"Sudah berapa bulan anak kita?" Tanya Naruto.

"2 bulan, Naruto-_kun_!" Jawab Sakura dan dia pun menunduk sedih karena mengingat Sasuke,

"Lupakan tentang Sasuke, bagaimana kalau kita mengenang masa kecil kita yang menyenangkan?" Saran Naruto, Sakura tersenyum senang dan menaruh kepalanya di pundak Naruto.

Karena mengantuk keduanya pun tertidur di sofa, sambil bermimpi dialam yang damai, tanpa menghiraukan pada akhirnya bel berbunyi.

"Uhk..." Sakura pun terbangun dari tidurnya, ia pun membuka pintu dan menjumpai Ino dan Shikamaru yang berdiri didepan pintu,

"Lama sekali..." Dengus Ino kesal,"Maaf Ino, aku baru bangun tidur." Ucap Sakura sambil mengusap-usap matanya,

"Bagaimana keadaan adik kecil yang didalam perutmu, Sakura?" Tanya Ino sambil berjongkok agar pandangannya pas pada perut Sakura yang mulai membuncit.

"Dia baik-baik saja, Ino..." Jawab Sakura.

"Ck, Ino...Cepatlah, berikan undangan itu." Decak Shikamaru,"Huh! Dasar!" Ino pun berdiri dan memberikan undangan berwarna Ungu muda pada Sakura.

"Hm, Undangan pernikahan, eh!? Shikamaru akan menikah dengan Ino!?" Ucap Sakura sambil membaca Isi Undangan itu.

"Hehe... Iya, datang ya. Sakura...Awas kalau tidak datang, ajak Naruto juga!" Ancam Ino, Sakura pun sweatdrop.

"Tenang saja, kami pasti akan datang." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum palsu.

"Baiklah, kami pergi ya, Jaanee!" Ino pun menarik tangan Shikamaru, meninggalkan kediaman Naruto dan Sakura.

.

.

.

"Haah! si pemalas dan cerewet mau menikah!?" Ucap Naruto sambil mengadahkan Undangan itu keatas,"Benar!" balas Sakura,

"Ya,baguslah kalau begitu." Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat Naruto.

Naruto menoleh ke arah Sakura,"Kau harus tampil seperti Seorang Putri, Sakura-_chan_!" Ujar Naruto, Sakura terlihat terkejut.

"K-kenapa begitu? seharusnya orang yang menikahlah yang harus berpenampilan seperti itu, Naruto!" Tukas Sakura.

"Ya, agar kita terlihat seperti Orang yang baru menikah. dan bisa-bisa kita merayakan pesta pernikahan Dua kali, hehehe..." Cengir Naruto, namun dia malah mendapat pukulan dari Sakura.

"Dasar baka!" Ketus Sakura, Naruto tersenyum lebar."_Here it is! My Sakura come Back!"_ Batin Naruto.

"Sakura_-chan_, apa kau ingat dulu kau suka sekali memukuli bahkan menghajarku?" Tanya Naruto, mata Sakura pun melebar.

**FLASHBACK: ON**

"NARUTO!" Terlihat Sakura kecil sedang mengejar Naruto kecil yang membawa lari Pita-nya yang bewarna merah,"Kejar aku, Sakura_-chan_!" Naruto tertawa-tawa senang karena mengerjai Gadis ini.

Sakura mempercepat larinya dengan 4 sudut siku-siku yang berada dijidat lebarnya itu."Berikan itu padaku!" Teriak Sakura,

Naruto terlihat terpojok, matanya melebar saat Sakura mendorongnya dari belakang.

"Dapat kau! Naruto-_Baka!_" Sakura pun mengambil Pitanya dan memakainya kembali di menghajar pria itu hingga babak belur.

"Ittai!" Teriakan Naruto begitu keras sepertinya dia sangat kesakitan, lalu mata Sakura pun melebar dan dia menghentikan Aksinya lalu berdiri dari atas tubuh pria itu.

"Maaf, Naruto." Sakura menunduk menyesal. Naruto bangkit dan tersenyum lebar walau Wajahnya sudah lebam-lebam.

"Tak apa-apa, Sakura_-chan_!" Naruto mengacungkan jempolnya,"Aku yang salah, hehehe..." Sambungnya.

"Arigatou, Naruto." Sakura pun memeluk Naruto. Mata lelaki itu melebar, pipinya merona merah."Sa-Sakura-_chan_."

.

.

.

DDUAAAKK!

"BAKAA! Baru saja kemarin aku meminta maaf kepadamu, tapi kau sudah membuatku kesal lagi." Teriak Sakura yang sehabis memukul pipi Naruto. Naruto memegangi pipinya. lalu tersenyum.

"Aku suka saat Sakura-_chan,_ memukulku... Hehehe..." Ujar Naruto, Mata Sakura melebar.

"M-maksudmu?" Tanya Sakura ingin meminta kepastian.

"Ya, bagiku pukulanmu itu seperti Sebuah ciuman dibibirku yang aku selalu ingin merasakannya walau sedikit sakit, hehee.. karena itulah aku selalu membuatmu kesal agar kau memukulku." Jelas Naruto, Wajah Sakura memanas.

"Alasan apa itu? Aneh." Ujar Sakura, walau wajahnya sudah merah padam.

"Ya, aku juga tidak tau. hehehe... tapi aku benar-benar merasakannya, Pukul aku lagi, Sakura-_chan_." Ucap Naruto,

**FLASHBACK: OFF**

Mengingat Masa-masa itu Wajah Sakura pun merah padam karena mengingat,_Ya, bagiku pukulanmu itu seperti Sebuah ciuman dibibirku yang aku selalu ingin merasakannya walau sedikit sakit, hehee.. karena itulah aku selalu membuatmu kesal agar kau memukulku , _kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Sakura.

"N-naruto-_kun_!" Panggil Sakura, Naruto pun menoleh.

Sakura pun memegang pipi lelaki itu, lalu mencium bibirnya."U-ummhh..." Mata Naruto terbelalak , rona merah menjalari pipinya. lalu ia pun memegang pipi Sakura, dan kedunya pun berciuman dengan lidah.

Untuk sementara pikirannya tentang Sasuke hilang,

"Haah...Haah..." Keduanya pun melepaskan ciuman dan mengatur nafas.

Sakura pun tersenyum pada Naruto,"Semoga kau menyukainya dan rasanya lebih memuaskan daripada lewat pukulan," Ujar Sakura sambil tersenyum.

Naruto nyengir lebar wajahnya merah padam, karena gadis ini menciumnya untuk pertama kali dengan kemauan gadis itu sendiri.

**TBC**

**A/N: **Hehehe... Gimana Chapter 3? :D

Semoga suka ya.. ^w^

Review Please?


	4. Chapter 4:Happy!

**Alohaaa~~ Minna-san~ :D Apa saya updatenya termasuk cepat atau lama? Hehehehe... Mudah-mudahan cepat ya? :) Thanks for review... itu adalah review terbanyak yang pernah ada... hehehehe...**

**Warning: Maybe OOC, Typo, Mis Typo, alur kecepatan, dll**

**Disclaimer: Tuan Masashi Kishimoto**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**I DON'T NEED A FLAMER**

* * *

Chapter 4

Naruto masih cengar-cengir gak jelas dihadapan istrinya yang baru saja menciumnya tadi dan pastinya ditemani dengan semburat merah yang mencolok dipipinya, Gadis pink itu terkikik pelan,"Apa kau suka, Naruto_-kun_?"

Pria blonde itu tambah memerah lalu mengangguk cepat,"Ya...Ya... Aku suka sekali, Sakura-_chan_!" Seru Naruto.

Gadis pink itu tersenyum ramah pada Naruto, membuat jantung pria itu berdebar sangat cepat sampai-sampai benda yang berada didalam celananya bergerak._Oh ya ampun... Jangan sekarang!. _Teriak batin Naruto.

Sakura menatap pria itu bingung,"Aaa... Naruto_-kun_, kau kenapa?" Sakura pun mendekati Naruto, Pria itu mundur dari sofanya dengan cara menyeret dirinya,"Aaa... Naruto-_kun_?"

Semburat merah, semerah tomat menjalari pipi Naruto, lelaki itu tak mau mengapa-ngapain istrinya yang tengah hamil itu,"S-Sakura-_chan_, ak-aku mau ke mandi dulu ya, Jaanee!" Ujar Naruto lalu lari dari situ, Sakura tak dapat berkedip melihat tingkah Naruto yang tiba-tiba aneh begitu,"Dia kenapa?"

.

.

.

Sakura tengah memasak makan malam untuk mereka berdua, Naruto yang keluar dengan telanjang dada sambil mengusap-ngusap telinganya dengan handuk pun menghela nafas panjang, sampai-sampai Sakura mendengarnya... Ya bagaimana tidak dengar Naruto menghela nafas di telinga Sakura, sehingga gadis itu kegelian dan merasakan hangat.

"N-Naruto_-kun_! kau baru selesai mandi?" Tanya Sakura, Naruto hanya ngangguk sambil nyengir,"Oh ya, kenapa kau menghela nafas ditelingaku tadi? Kurang kerjaan..." Ujar Sakura,

Naruto menggaruk-garuk rambutnya,"Hehehe... hanya iseng, Sakura-_chan_... Aku hanya ingin menjahilimu saja." Balas Naruto santai, dan tentu saja pria itu mendapat bogem mentah dari Sakura yang ia anggap sebuah ciuman.

"Ya ampun... Sakura-_chan_, Sudah berapa kali kau menciumku hari ini?" Naruto tampak menghitung dengan jarinya, Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya,"Ini makan malam... berhentilah bercanda, Ayo makan!"

"Baik, _Hime_!"

"Eh?" Wanita itu tampak merona merah di pipinya, Pria itu hanya nyengir lebar.

Disaat Naruto merasakan masakan Sakura, Matanya pun melebar,"Syukurlah... Masakan Sakura-_chan _sudah lumayan enak." Batinnya.

**XXX**

Hari pernikahan Ino dan Shikamaru pun tiba, Sakura tengah sibuk berdanda untuk pergi ke pesta pernikahan kedua sahabatnya itu.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Panggil Naruto yang sudah selesai bersiap-siap, ia tengah menunggu Sakura di ruang tamu,"Dasar wanita... Kalau sudah ke pesta pasti lama sekali..." Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"_Sebentar_!" Sahut Sakura, lalu ia pun langsung menyelesaikan dandanannya dan menghampiri Naruto, ia tampak tersenyum merona di hadapan Pria itu,"Wow..." Naruto langsung berdiri dari duduknya dan menganga kagum melihat istrinya yang terlihat seperti seorang Putri kerajaan,"Ehehe..." Sakura tertawa malu.

"You're very beautiful, Princess." Ungkap Naruto,

"_Baka!_ Kau bercanda ya? sebentar lagi aku jadi ibu-ibu tau..." Sela Sakura agar rona merahnya hilang,

"Kau sangat cantik! bahkan kalau kau sudah punya cucu nanti pun kau tetap akan cantik, Sakura-_chan_!" Seru Naruto yang tampak seperti merayu istrinya itu, Sakura pun mendapat pipi merah dan ia pun langsung menarik kerah baji Naruto agar cepat-cepat sampai di pernikahan Sahabat mereka.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Sakura telah sampai di Mansion milik keluarga Nara yang sebenarnya bersebelahan dengan Mansion keluarga Yamanaka, Pesta itu tampak meriah dan megah, banyak klan-klan lain yang datang ke pernikahan Shikamaru dan Ino. Dan tepat sekali sepasang mempelai itu tengah berdiri di tengah-tengah Mansion menyapa para tamu, Naruto dan Sakura pun menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Hei, Shikamaru!" Panggil Naruto yang tengah menggengam tangan Sakura, perempuan itu hanya diam.

"Hei, Naruto... Sakura!" Balas Shikamaru yang sedang memeluk pinggang istrinya, Ino. Gadis itu hanya tersenyum ramah kepada Naruto dan Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan pernikahan kalian?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kau lihatkan... berjalan dengan baik." Jawab Ino seraya mengejek.

Naruto pun mendekati Shikamaru dan berbisik,"Kalian berencana mau punya anak berapa?" Shikamaru terbelalak,

"Naruto!" Ino yang mendengar bisikan Naruto pun men-_Deathglare_ pria itu. Naruto tampak berkeringat dingin,"O-okay... Baik... Maaf..." Naruto melangkah mundur kebelakang karena takut dengan tatapan mengerikan itu,"Hihihi..." Sakura cekikikan.

**BBUAAGGHH!**

Dan tanpa Naruto sadari sebuah bogem mentah menghampiri pipinya,"Ittai! Ino-_chan_!" Ringis Naruto, Sakura pun menghampirinya dan berbisik,"Apa rasanya seperti Ciuman pedas?"

Naruto memegangi pipinya sambil menggeleng,"Cuma bogem Sakura-_chan_ aja yang rasanya seperti Ciuman beraneka rasa..." Balas Naruto, Wanita itu kalah... ia merona merah.

Naruto menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_! Apa kau tau gaunmu itu menarik perhatian orang-orang." Ujar Naruto, Sakura hanya diam sambil memakan makanannya.

"Kau yang suruh aku untuk pakai gaun ini kan?" Ujar Sakura kesal, Naruto hanya cengegesan sambil garuk-garuk pipi,"Ya kan biar seperti yang kubilang hari itu, agar kita seperti menikah dua kali." Ujar Naruto, Sakura hanya memutar bola matanya.

Tiba-tiba Ino dan Shikamaru menghampiri mereka berdua, Ekspresi keduanya sama-sama seperti menandakan orang yang Sweatdrop,"Entah kenapa, aku baru sadar... Baju Sakura itu..." Ucap Ino.

"Seperti seorang pengantin." Sambung gadis itu.

Sakura sweatdrop lalu memutar bola matanya,"Ini ide Naruto-_kun_." Ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk Naruto yang bibirnya sudah manyun ke depan, Naruto hanya nyengir lebar sambil garuk-garuk rambutnya.

"Ya... Tidak apa-apa kan Ino-_chan_!"

"Naruto... Tapi semua orang sibuk melihat Sakura dan mereka juga yang baru datang sempat berpikir bahwa Kalianlah yang menikah." Ujar Shikamaru.

Pipi Sakura memerah sedangkan Naruto hanya nyengir lebar sambil memainkan jari-jarinya. Ino dan Shikamaru hanya memutar bola mata.

.

.

.

Setelah selesai makan dan sempat berdansa sebentar di tengah-tengah _Mansion_, Serta sempat mengobrol sebentar dengan Pasangan yang sedang menikah, Akhirnya kedua pasangan yang sudah menikah itu pun. Naruto dan Sakura pamit pada Ino dan Shikamaru untuk pulang kerumah, karena memang sudah sore dan Sakura juga sudah tampak sangat lelah karena semakin lama, Tempat ini semakin ramai.

"Ah... Shikamaru... Ino, kami pamit pulang ya." Ujar Naruto yang tengah merangkul bahu Sakura, gadis itu hanya diam karena dia sudah mengantuk.

"Baiklah... Hati-hati, Naruto!" Ujar Shikamaru yang tampaknya juga tengah terlibat masalah yang sama dengan Naruto, istrinya Ino tampaknya kelelahan.

"Ya..._ Jaanee!_" Naruto pun pergi meninggalkan pesta pernikahan itu, Lalu dengan tiba-tiba Naruto mengendong Sakura ala _Brydal style._ dan pastinya membuat sebagian pengunjung Pesta itu iri, terutama Kaum Wanita... Haha... itu sudah pasti.

"N-Naruto-_kun_..." Gumam Sakura setengah sadar, Naruto memandang wajah gadis atau lebih tepatnya Wanita yang ia dambakan sejak dulu. Dia tersenyum dan pipinya merona tipis, wanita itu sudah tertidur, Naruto akui ia juga sebenarnya lelah tapi kalau sudah menggendong Sang Putri Impiannya rasa itu hilang ingin saja ia mencium wanita itu tapi Sudahlah... jangan sekarang gadis itu sedang tidur. tapi Naruto mudah saja bisa menciumnya tapi dia tak mau menganggu mimpi indah sang Istri tercinta.

**XXX**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana kandungan Sakura... sang istri dari Uzumaki Naruto masuk ke 5 bulan, ya dan tinggal 4 bulan lagi bayi itu akan lahir... Walau bisa dibilang itu masih cukup lama tapi Sakura sangat menanti kehadiran Bayi ini... Tapi ini bukan anaknya dengan Naruto tapi dengan pria lain. Sakura menghela nafas, walau begitu ia tak punya niat untuk menggugurkan sang bayi karena itu adalah Dosa dan tidak baik... sama dengan jahat.

"Sakura-_chan_?" Panggil Naruto yang sepertinya baru saja pulang kerja, Wanita yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang dan sedang mengelus-elus perutnya pun menoleh kearah suara berasal.

"Naruto-_kun_!" Seru Sakura, ia pun segera berdiri dan mengambil tas kerja pria itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum dan tampaknya jantungnya bergejolak kuat, siapa sih suami yang tak bahagia saat istrinya sangat perhatian begitu.

"Kau tampak senang, Naruto_-kun_!" Ucap Sakura yang baru saja meletakkan Tas itu di kursi didalam kamar mereka, Pria itu hanya nyengir lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya,"Ya begitulah... Sakura-_chan_!"

Sakura mengangkat sebelah alisnya bingung, Namun pada akhirnya ia hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Sakura-_chan_! Aku mau mandi dulu ya!" Ucap Naruto lalu meninggalkan istrinya, Sakura tersenyum.

.

.

.

Sakura tengah memasak untuk Suaminya itu, ya Sepertinya ia sudah bisa memasak enak sekarang... dan Naruto tidak pernah mengeluh lagi tentang rasa masakan Sakura lewat ekspresinya, Pria itu memang begitu... Tak mau menyakiti hati Sakura, selalu berbuat apa saja jika melihat Sakura tengah sedih ataupun hanya diam. Sakura menggeleng pelan, Didalam pikirannya Naruto itu adalah pria konyol dan bodoh tapi didalam hatinya Pria itu adalah pria yang bertekad kuat dan sangat baik bahkan lebih dari kata 'Sangat'.

Setelah mendengar suara kursi yang terseret, Sakura pun menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati suaminya, Ia yang tadinya melamun kini menghantarkan masakannya ke meja, Naruto yang tak ingin melihat Istrinya yang tengah hamil pun membantu membawa makanan ke atas meja, lalu setelah itu keduanya makan bersama, sepertinya Hari ini pria itu tak banyak mengoceh. Ya dia selalu begitu semenjak masuk kerja, dia memang tidak terlalu suka pekerjaan yang memakai Otak tapi apa boleh buat, Ibunya pasti marah kalau dia jadi Kuli bangunan. haha... Lagian dia adalah anak orang yang cukup ternama, Tak mungkin orang tuanya membiarkan anaknya bekerja menggunakan fisik dan pekerjaan itu adalah pekerjaan yang berat. Ibunya pasti akan sangat cemas, padahal dia sering di pukul oleh ibunya, Haaah, Dasar wanita.

"Naruto-_kun_?" Panggil Sakura yang melihat suaminya ingin masuk kekamar, sepertinya lelaki itu kelelahan karena habis bekerja,"Iya, Sakura_-chan_?" Sahut Naruto yang tampaknya berhenti didepan pintu kamar.

"Umm... Apa kau ingin tidur?" Tanya Sakura yang tampaknya cemas dan juga memperlihatkan kesedihan di wajahnya, karena pria itu tak tampak tertawa atau mengoceh panjang lebar hari ini. Pria itu hanya diam mencueki Sakura, lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu,"Apa aku ada berbuat salah... sampai-sampai Dia cuek padaku?" dan Tanpa ia sadari air matanya mengalir, ia memang jarang sekali melihat Naruto bertampang sangat dingin begitu. Dan rasanya ia seperti kehilangan diri Naruto.

Air matanya terus mengalir sampai-sampai jatuh dan membasahi baju blouse nya, Ya memang seorang wanita yang sudah dan akan menjadi ibu-ibu yang akan menggendong anak nantinya, tak perlu memakai baju seksi. Wajah wanita itu tampak jelek jika menangis itulah yang pastinya akan dipikirkan Naruto, dan baru saja kita ceritakan tentang pria blonde yang mencueki istrinya itu tiba-tiba datang lalu memeluk istrinya itu.

"Eh?" Sakura tampak terkejut karena sebuah tangan besar memeluknya,"_Otanjoubi Omedeto..._ Sakura-_chan__._" Bisik pria itu, Sakura terbelalak.

"H-hari ini ulang tahun ku ya?" Tanya Sakura pada Naruto walau suaranya terkesan pelan, tapi Naruto tetap mendengar suara itu.

"Haah, Sakura-_chan, _Udah pikun nih..." Naruto tampak menggeleng lalu ia menyerahkan sebuah gelang pada Sakura, gelang bewarna kuning yang tampaknya sudah lama tersebut.

"Maaf ya, tadi aku cuekin... Hehe... aku hanya ingin membuat suprise tapi Akhirnya Sakura-_chan _malah Nangis... Maaf..." Ujar Naruto sambil menunduk, Sakura menggeleng pelan lalu mengusap air matanya,"Tak apa, Naruto_-kun_... _Arigatou_."

Naruto nyengir lebar, lalu ia mengambil tangan Sakura yang sebelah kanan lalu memakaikan gelang dipergelangan tangan Sakura,"Ini sebenarnya gelang yang diberi ayahku saat Hari pernikahan Ayah dan Ibu, tapi Ibu memberikan ini padaku untuk kuberi pada istriku nantinya, hehe... dan ini untukmu Sakura-_chan_." Ujar Naruto, Sakura terkagum melihat Gelang itu.

"Masih cantik ya," Puji Sakura, Naruto menggaruk-garuk rambutnya.

Sakura pun memegang pipi pria itu, lalu mencium bibirnya lembut namun tak lama hanya sekejap saja,"_Arigatou..._"

Pipi Naruto tampak memerah, semerah tomat,"Su-sudah seharusnya aku memberimu hadiah, Sakura-_chan_..." Ujar Naruto gugup.

Sakura menggeleng,"Terimakasih untuk semuanya," Naruto tersentak mendengar itu, wajahnya merah padam. Ia tampak bahagia sekali, Dia tak pernah salah menikahi dan mencintai Sakura, gadis impiannya. Selamanya.

**TBC  
**

**Hehehe... Chapter 4 update... :D Hope U like it all~~! ^^ Pokoknya thanks banget buat reviewnya... Maaf gak bisa bales review kaliaaann... :')  
**

**Review please, :')**


	5. Chapter 5: I Never Regret!

**Alohhaaa~~ ^^ Thanks fore review ya~ Aku suka review-nya... hehehe... :3 ya lumayanlah... ^.^ Okay, saya lanjutkan chapter 5 semoga suka dengan chapter ini :)**

**Disclaimer: ****_LORD MASASHI KISHIMOTO_**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**I DON'T NEED A FLAMER.**

**Kalau mau nge-flame silahkan login. Jadi saya gak meremehkan Flamer :v**

* * *

Chapter 5: I Never Regret!

Pria itu melarikan diri dari rumahnya, ia meninggalkan surat cerai di dalam kamar istrinya yang baru saja menjalin pernikahan selama 7 bulan dengannya, pria itu Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tak perduli pada orang tuanya itu, ia akan kembali ke Jepang pada hari ini juga... Ia bukan anak kecil yang harus dijodoh-jodohkan seperti orang yang tak bisa mencari kekasih atau mungkin tak laku.

"Maafkan aku _Tou-san, Kaa-san._ Aku tak dapat mencintai wanita yang kalian pilihkan padaku itu, Aku hanya mencintai gadis itu. Hanya gadis itu..." Gumamnya, ia tengah melihat keluar jendela. Dia sedang berada di dalam pesawat yang akan menuju ke Jepang. Dimana ia bertemu dengan gadis itu, yang telah ia tinggalkan dalam kondisi hamil... Sesekali pria itu menopang kepalanya, dia berpikir. Mungkin saja gadis itu tidak akan menerimanya kembali atau mungkin ia telah menikah dengan pria lain dan dia mengugurkan anak itu.

"Hmm... Dasar bodoh, Sakura tidak akan melakukan itu. Dia masih punya hati... dia bukan setan seperti diriku ini." Pikir Sasuke ia pun kembali menegakkan kepalanya dan melihat keluar jendela.

_Perhatian. Para penumpang... Kita telah sampai di Tokyo, Jepang. Penumpang boleh keluar dari dalam pesawat._

Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun langsung terbuyar dari lamunannya dan keluar dari dalam Pesawat, Padahal baru 7 bulan ia meninggalkan Negeri Sakura ini. Tapi dia seperti merasa asing pada Negara ini.

"Hmm..." Ia menghirup nafas untuk merasakan udara Negara ini kembali, Negeri yang ia tinggalkan dan seorang gadis yang ia tinggalkan bersama Anak mereka.

Dia pun masuk ke dalam _Airport _untuk mengambil kopernya, setelah itu ia pun meninggalkan bandara dan mencari tempat penginapan. Dia memanggil taksi untuk mengantarkan dia ke tempat yang ia tuju, Tentu saja.

Di dalam taksi lelaki itu memandangi fotonya bersama gadis itu, gadis berambut pink, yang bernama Sakura haruno. Ia khawatir, bagaimana keadaan gadis itu apa dia masih sudi menjaga anak itu. Apakah masih sudi? Aku harap iya, dia masih sudi.

"Tuan, anda telah sampai." Kata-kata itu membuat lamunan Sasuke terbuyar, dia pun membayar kepada supir taksi itu, lalu keluar dan mengambil kopernya di bagasi taksi lalu memandang tempat yang ia datangi.

Padahal niatnya ingin mencari penginapan tapi entah kenapa ia malah turun di tempat ini, _Konoha High School. _Ia pun bergumam,"Hai... Sekolah, lama tak bertemu." Dia pun menyeret kopernya lalu menitipkannya di tempat post _Security_. Syukurlah... _Security _Sekolah masih yang lama, jadi _Security _itu masih mengenalnya, walau _Security _itu cukup Matre tapi tak apalah yang penting ia tak berat untuk jalan-jalan melihat Sekolahnya ini.

Ya... Namanya Kakuzu, dia adalah _Security _ter-matre yang pernah ada, walaupun hanya _Security _tapi dengan beraninya dia meminta _Tip _untuk menitip barang ataupun memarkir kendaraan atau mungkin menjaga rahasia. Hm... Ya rahasia.

Sekolah itu sepi karena hari ini adalah Hari libur, Ia melihat kelas-kelas yang ada disekolah itu... Masih bagus dan tertata rapi, taman belakang sekolah masih indah. Banyak pohon bunga Sakura, tempat dimana ia mengutaran perasaannya dengan Sakura.

**Flashback: ON**

"Sasuke-_kun_... Kita mau kemana?" Tanya gadis itu yang tangannya ditarik oleh seorang pria raven yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha,"Ikuti saja aku, Sakura." Jawabnya. Lalu mereka pun sampai di taman belakang sekolah yang banyak Bunga-bunga Sakura, karena Tahun ini adalah musim gugur, jadi bunga itu berguguran dan menghinggapi rambut keduanya.

Sasuke mengambil helaian bunga yang berada diatas rambutnya, lalu memberikannya pada Sakura,"Mungkin ini sama sekali tak romantis, Sakura. Tapi aku ingin mengatakan kalau aku Menyukaimu." Ucap pria itu membuat mata gadis yang bernama Sakura Haruno melebar.

"S-Sasuke-_kun_..." Gadis itu tersenyum tipis, tampak pipinya merona merah,"Ini lebih dari kata _Romantis_." Sakura pun memeluknya,"Aku juga mencintaimu, Sasuke-_kun._"

Pria raven itu tersenyum tipis lalu membalas pelukan gadis itu,"Terimakasih, Sakura." Dia pun mencium rambut gadis itu lalu turun ke jidatnya.

**Flashback: OFF**

Pria itu tersenyum tipis mengingat _Moment _itu, walau hanya sebuah kenangan tapi tak apa... Setidaknya itu jauh lebih baik. Ia pun mendekati pohon Sakura lalu duduk dibawah pohon itu dan memejamkan matanya. Ia ingin tidur.

**XXX**

Sakura sedang mencuci piring, dia dan suaminya baru saja selesai makan siang. Pria itu tak kerja hari ini karena sedang libur, Pria yang biasanya sangat malas itu kini tengah membaca koran, tapi sedikti-sedikit pandangannya melirik punggung Wanita yang sedang mencuci piring itu, dan seulas senyum menghiasi bibir pria itu karena Wanita itu mencuci piring sambil bersenandung.

"Suaranya indah..." Gumam Pria _Blonde _itu, ia pun kembali melihat korannya.

Sakura yang sudah selesai mencuci piring pun mengampiri suaminya, karena ia bertelanjang kaki dan juga lantai basah, wanita itu pun terpeleset,"Kyaaa!" Teriaknya dengan secepat kilat dan sigap Pria _Blonde _itu pun menahannya, tinggal sedikit lagi wanita itu akan jatuh dan dalam bahaya besar. Naruto pun menuntun Sakura untuk duduk.

"Sakura-_chan_! Kenapa ceroboh?!" Tanya Naruto dengan nada tinggi ia tampak benar-benar marah, Sedangkan Sakura hanya bertampang _Shock _karena sedikit lagi dan jika Naruto tidak ada ia akan membuat Kesalahan yang besar.

"M-Maaf, Naruto_-kun_. Aku tak tahu." Jawab Sakura takut-takut, Pria _Blonde _itu tampak memukul meja dengan keras, ia tampak benar-benar marah.

"Kau tau, Sakura-_chan_. Aku sangat menghargai anak yang ada di dalam perutmu itu!" Bentak Naruto. Wanita itu tersentak, ia mengeluarkan air mata dan terisak, Namun pria _blonde _itu tak perduli akan air mata itu,"Selama ini aku menahan keinginanku untuk melakukan _Itu _denganmu! Kenapa? Karena ada anak itu, Sakura-_chan_!" Sambungnya lagi masih membentak.

"Dan... Aku tak hanya mengkhawatirkan anak itu, Sakura-_chan_. Aku juga mengkhawatirkanmu... Jika tadi kau jatuh mungkin Anak itu akan terancam hidupnya dan mungkin kau juga." Ucapnya pelan. Ia pun menarik nafas panjang, lalu memeluk istrinya itu,"Jangan ceroboh lagi, Sakura-_chan._ Kau membuatku takut... Aku sangat takut, Sakura-_chan._" Bisiknya di telinga Wanita itu,"Aku belum menikmati kehidupanku denganmu, Jadi jangan lakukan lagi... dan jangan ceroboh." Sambungnya, Sakura masih terisak lalu memeluk Pria itu,"_Gomen... _Naruto-_kun._"

Pria itu pun melepaskan pelukan lalu berdiri dan Mengendong istrinya itu ke kamar, agar istrinya istirahat.

"Sakura-_chan_... Jangan bergerak, jangan kemana-mana... Jangan ulangi untuk ke-dua kalinya..." Ucap Naruto, Sakura mengangguk. Matanya masih mengalirkan air mata. Naruto pun menghapus air mata itu dengan jarinya,"Jangan menangis lagi... Maaf tadi aku memarahimu." Ucap Naruto, Sakura menggeleng,"Tak apa, Naruto-_kun_..."

Naruto pun tersenyum,"Aku mau keluar dulu... Sakura-_chan,_ jangan kemana-mana... atau aku ikat saja agar tak kemana-mana ya...?" Ucap Naruto dengan nada nakal, Sakura terkekeh,"Aku bukan hewan, _Baka_!"

"Nah... Ini baru Sakura-ku...Baiklah! Aku pergi ya... _Jaanee,_" Sesudah mencium kening Istrinya, ia pun meninggalkan Istrinya itu. Sakura tersenyum,"_Aku tak pernah menyesal menerima dia untuk menjadi Ayah dari anak ini, Aku tak pernah menyesal._" Batinnya.

**TBC**

**Hehehehe... XDD Gomen... Kalau pendek ^^" cuma segini yang dikeluarin sama Otak saya... hehehe... Semoga suka ya :)  
**

**Read and Review, Please? ^^  
**


	6. Chapter 6: I'm Late

**Hai All~ ^^ Mmm... Sebelumnya thanks fore review~ :* saya akui bahwa Chapter 5 lalu itu pendek XD Ya saya emang gak bisa ngetik panjang ._. takut lengan saya patah~ dan mata saya blok... o.o Bacot ... ==" hehehe... :D**

**Warning: Maybe OOC, Mis Typo, Typo, Alur kecepetan, dll**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**I DON'T NEED A FLAMER.**

* * *

_Chapter 6: I'm Late  
_

Tampak pria itu sedang tertidur pulas dan tampak damai dan tentram. Didalam tidur bibirnya mengembang tampak sebuah senyuman lebar terukir dibibirnya. Sepertinya ia sedang bermimpi dan mimpi itu sangat indah. Mungkin...

"Hei... Uchiha! Bangunlah!" Teriak Kakuzu yang memukul-mukul pundak pria itu yang sedang tertidur pulas,"Mmmh..." Gumam pria raven itu yang matanya masih tetap terpejam.

"Mungkin aku harus meminta bayaran lebih kepada Uchiha satu ini." Ujar Kakuzu sambil menopang dagunya. Dan tidak ada angin dan hujan pria raven itu membuka matanya. Mungkin telinganya mendengar perkataan pria itu.

"Kau sudah bangun, Uchiha?" Tanya Kakuzu.

"Kau lihat." Ujar Sasuke, Kakuzu mengangguk.

"Ayo keluar. Sekolah akan aku kunci... Aku mau pergi." Ajak Kakuzu, Sasuke pun memutar bola matanya lalu mengikuti pria bercadar ini.

Sasuke tampak memperhatikan sudut-sudut sekolahnya tersebut. Tidak banyak berubah ternyata... Masih sama seperti dulu. Sepertinya kepala sekolah mereka belum diganti masih yang dulu. Kepala sekolah yang pelitnya yang diluar biasa.

.

.

.

Sasuke tengah berdiri tegak dibelakang Kakuzu yang tengah sibuk mengunci pagar sekolah,"Kakuzu-_san_... Bukannya dulu kau juga sekolah disini dan sekaligus sahabat kakakku dulu. Itachi. Tapi kenapa kau malah jadi _Security_?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya... Begitulah, Uchiha. Aku tak diterima." Jawab Kakuzu tampak lesu.

"Tapi kau kan cocok jadi Bendahara." Ujar Sasuke, Kakuzu pun menunduk sekilas,"Gara-gara mataku... dan juga karena aku sangat suka uang mereka tidak menerimaku untuk jadi bendahara diperkantoran. Mereka takut kalau aku korupsi." Ujar Kakuzu.

"Tidak salah sih kalau mereka curiga bahwa dia akan Korupsi." Batin Sasuke.

"Okay... Aku minta bayaran." Kakuzu pun memajukan tangannya, Sasuke memutar bola matanya lalu memberikan pria itu uang.

"Baiklah... Aku pergi dulu, Uchiha." Kakuzu pun meninggalkannya sendiri. Dan sekarang keadaan menjadi sepi. Sasuke pun terdiam sejenak kemudian ia berjalan untuk mencari taksi.

**XXX**

Tampak seorang gadis tengah menangis terisak-isak. Ia baru saja diceraikan tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya oleh Suaminya tersebut. Gadis berambut merah menyala serasi dengan warna matanya itu masih tetap menangis. Ia merasa sangat hancur.

"Hiks... Sasuke-_kun_." Isaknya, entah sudah berapa kali ia mengumamkan nama itu. Mikoto pun menatapnya sedih,"Sudahlah Nak. Jangan menangis lagi... Maafkan anak kami. Sasuke." Ujar Mikoto sambil mengelus-elus punggung Karin.

"Ini tidak apa-apa, Nyonya Mikoto. Aku saja yang terlalu menyukainya." Ucap Karin sambil menggeleng pelan, Mikoto menatap wajah gadis itu yang tampak acak-acakkan karena dibanjiri air mata. Lalu Wanita berambut biru tua tersebut memeluk gadis itu.

"Kau pasti sangat hancur, Nak. dan jangan panggil aku 'Nyonya' panggil aku 'Ibu'." Ucap Mikoto, Karin menggeleng pelan sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"Tak apa... Sasuke-_kun_ mungkin pantas melakukan ini. Ia tidak mencintaiku... Ia tidak pernah menyentuhku. Ia bahkan tidak mau menyebutku Istrinya." Ujar Karin, Gadis itu terisak-isak. Dia sudah menikah. Tapi sebutan Gadis masih pantas untuknya karena ia masih _Virgin_.

"Hm. Maafkan anak kami, Karin." Ucap Mikoto sekali lagi, Karin menggeleng."Aku hanya ingin melihatnya bahagia... Jika keputusan ini adalah yang terbaik untuknya dan membuatnya bahagia. Itu sekaligus membuatku bahagia, Nyonya."

"Anak itu... Dasar tidak tahu diri!" Umpat Fugaku yang sepertinya sudah tidak tahan melihat aliran air mata yang membasahi wajah Karin.

"Sudahlah, Fugaku. Itu keputusannya, Dia sudah dewasa." Sela Mikoto masih memeluk Karin.

"Itu belum dewasa, Mikoto. Aku akan menjemputnya ke Jepang." Ujar Fugaku.

Karin pun melepaskan pelukan Mikoto pelan lalu menggeleng,"Tidak usah, Paman. Biarkan dia hidup bahagia disana bersama orang yang ia cintai." Ujar Karin.

"Huuh..." Fugaku tampak menghela nafas,"Baiklah... Karin."

**XXX**

Tampak sepasang suami istri sedang berjalan-jalan di _Ma_ll. Tampaknya bukan jalan-jalan, mereka sedang mencari peralatan bayi untuk bayi yang didalam perut sang istri yang akan lahir 2 bulan lagi.

"Sakura-_chaaan_!" Teriak Pria itu ia tengah menghampiri sebuah tempat baju bayi, Ia tampak menunjukkan sebuah baju bayi yang imut-imut menurut Sakura.

"Waah... Naruto_-kun_! Bajunya lucu sekali... Ayo ambil yang itu!" Naruto pun meletakkan baju dikeranjang. Setelah semua peralatan bayi telah dibeli, Mereka pun berjalan menuju Kasir. Naruto yang tampak menggendong keranjang pun meletakkannya dimeja Kasir. Sedangkan penjaga kasir pun mulai bekerja untuk membungkus barang-barang yang dibeli oleh Naruto dan Sakura.

"Anaknya sudah berapa bulan, Nyonya?" Tanya penjaga kasir,"Sudah 7 bulan, hehehe..." jawab Naruto menyela Sakura. Wanita berambut pink itu merengutkan bibirnya karena pertanyaan yang harusnya ia jawab malah dijawab oleh suaminya.

"Wah... Tampaknya sebentar lagi akan lahir." Ujar penjaga kasir itu.

"Iya... Hehehe..." Kekeh Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan.

Penjaga kasir telah selesai membungkus barang beli-an Naruto dan Sakura,"Baiklah... Semuanya 10 ribu _Yen_." Ujar penjaga kasir. Naruto pun merogoh dompetnya lalu mengambil uang dan memberikannya pada penjaga kasir.

"Terimakasih telah membeli di _Mall_ kami, Datang lagi ya!" Penjaga kasir itu pun membungkukkan badan, Naruto dan Sakura pun meninggalkan tempat itu.

.

.

.

"Haaahh..." Naruto meletakkan belanjaan disofa, ia pun merengangkan badannya karena kelelahan. Sakura tersenyum tipis melihat suaminya itu,"Kau mau ramen, Naruto-_kun_?" Tawar Sakura. Naruto mengangguk cepat.

"Baiklah... Akan kubuatkan." Sakura pun meninggalkan Naruto, ia menghilang kearah Dapur. Naruto memandangi punggung istrinya tersebut, Ia tampak nyengir lebar,"Istriku benar-benar cantik," Gumam Naruto.

Ia pun meletakkan kepalanya disofa lalu ia tampak berpikir sejenak, Kenapa ya Sasuke tega sekali meninggalkan Sakura? Dalam kondisi hamil lagi... padahal tidak ada gadis secantik dan se-_Sexy _gadis yang sekarang menjadi istrinya itu. Kalau ia jadi Sasuke pasti ia akan bertanggung jawab, memiliki anak bersama-sama dan hidup bahagia. Dasar Sasuke bodoh.

"NARUTO! MIE RAMEN SUDAH SELESAI!" Teriak Sakura dari arah dapur, Naruto tersentak lamumannya terbuyar. Naruto pun berdiri lalu menghampiri Sakura yang berada didapur dengan semangat ia duduk dikursi dan matanya tampak berbinar-binar melihat Mie Ramen hangat yang tertera dihadapannya. Sakura tampak tersenyum melihat suaminya yang _Ramen Lovers _nya keluar.

"Sluurrp..." Dengan cepat Naruto memakan Mie ramen itu dengan semangat, 1 mangkuk saja? Pasti kurang... Sakura sudah menyiapkan 5 mie ramen hangat dihadapan pria itu. Sambil memakan ramen, Naruto pun berkata,"Sakura-_chan_... perhatian sekali sampai menyiapkan 5 mangkuk."

"Jangan bicara! Nanti kau tersedak." Ujar Sakura, Naruto pun diam sambil memakan ramennya. Sakura pun tersenyum tipis melihat pria yang berada dihadapannya ini.

"Aahh... Sakura-_chan_, Nggak makan?" Tanya Naruto yang baru saja menghabiskan mangkuk terakhirnya. Sakura menggeleng,"Tidak... Aku sudah kenyang." Ujar Sakura.

"Memangnya kau makan apa?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sakura _Innocent_.

"He!? Ayo makan! Nanti bayinya kelaparaaann..." Ujar Naruto lalu mengambil nasi dan lauk untuk istrinya itu, Dan ia pun bersiap untuk menyuapi istrinya tersebut,"Ayo makan." Paksa Naruto. Sakura memutar bola matanya, lalu ia pun makan dengan disuapi oleh Naruto. Sesekali wanita itu terkekeh karena merasa malu disuapi oleh Suaminya. Tapi Naruto tetap memaksa untuk menyuapi dirinya.

**XXX**

Pria itu tampak berhenti disebuah kediaman _Yamanaka_, Ia pun masuk kedalam _Mansion _itu. Ia ingin menemui pemilik _Mansion _tersebut atau bisa dibilang dulunya pemilik itu adalah Sahabatnya saat SMA. Pria itu... Sasuke. Mulai memasuki area tersebut dan syukurlah ia tak perlu masuk lagi kedalam _Mansion_ karena ia sudah menemui orang yang dicarinya. Seorang wanita berambut _Blondie _pucat yang tengah menyirami bunga dan tampaknya juga tengah mengandung anak.

"Hei, Ino. Lama tak bertemu ya." Sapa Sasuke, Ino pun menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria... Kekasih sahabatnya dulu... Sakura.

"S-Sasuke!" Wanita itu tampak tersentak, ia berhenti menyiram bunga.

"Hm... Aku ingin bertanya." Ujar Sasuke. Ino pun kembali ke ekspresi normal,"Tanya apa?"

"Bagaimana keadaan, Sakura?" Tanya Pria itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja... Dia tampak bahagia." jawab Ino.

"Apa kandungannya baik-baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Ya... Kini kandungan itu telah menyampai 7 bulan." Jawab Ino, Entah kenapa jawaban itu membuat perasaan Sasuke lega. Sangat lega... Gadis itu tidak mengugurkan anak tersebut.

"Jadi sekarang ia tinggal dimana?" Tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Ia tinggal di Konoha timur. Bersama suaminya... Uzumaki Naruto." Jawab Ino.

"S-Suami?" Ucap Sasuke terbata, Saat mendengar kata 'Suami'. Jadi gadis itu telah menikah dengan pria lain... Tapi kenapa pria itu menerima anak dari dirinya. Siapa lelaki itu? Walau hatinya senang bahwa Sakura tidak mengugurkan bayi itu tapi Hatinya juga merasa hancur karena Gadis itu telah menikah dengan pria lain. Kalaupun ia kembali... Apa Sakura mau menerimanya?

"Hm. Aku telat..." Batin Pria itu.

**TBC**

**Chapter 6 Out! Anoou...~ Review Please? ^^ Gak banyak bacot nih.. XD  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Hurt and Happiness

**;w; kalian tau~ Review kalian di Chapter 6 banyak sekali yang membuat saya 'Jleb' Walau terkesan benar semua... Setiap chapter itu sedikit... Tapi kan TwT Yaah~ *pasrah* ya sudahlah~ itu yang dikatakan Bondan Prakoso. XD Saya usahankan untuk buat yang ini panjang... :) Jangan kecewa lagi ya, Readers~. Dan ada yang bilang kalau ceritanya rada gak nyambung dan Alur secepat kilat XDDD jujur saya ngakak... Mwahahaha... XDD**

**Warning: Maybe OOC, Typo, Mis Typo, Alur kecepetan Dll**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**I DON'T NEED A FLAMER.**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Hurt and Happines  
_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, Ino memperhatikan pria raven itu dengan tatapan aneh,"Err..." Dan tiba-tiba saja seseorang muncul di belakang Ino. Seorang pria tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Shikamaru, suaminya Ino. Pria berambut nanas itu pun memperhatikan istrinya yang tengah menatap seorang pria raven yang dulunya juga pernah menjadi sahabatnya.

"Hei... kau Sasuke kan?" Ujar Shikamaru. Pria raven yang tengah memejamkan matanya tadi pun kini membuka matanya kembali dan menemui pria berambut nanas didepannya.

"Shikamaru..." Sasuke pun menjabat tangan pria nanas itu.

"Kemana saja kau?" Tanya Shikamaru. Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis,"Aku dari london. Sekitar tadi pagi aku telah sampai di Jepang." Jawab Sasuke. Kini Shikamaru menepuk pundak Sasuke,"Apa kau tau bahwa Sakura telah menikah?" Tanya Shikamaru. Sasuke pun menghela nafas panjang, Jantungnya berdenyut. Sakit.

"Hm. Ya... Aku sudah tau dari istrimu, Ino." Ujar Sasuke, Pria nanas itu pun mengelus-elus pundak Sasuke.

"Aku tidak tau apa ini benar, tapi pasti kau merasa sangat sakit kan?" Tanya Shikamaru, Sasuke tak bisa berbohong ia benar-benar merasa sakit sekarang, matanya memerah karena menahan air mata. Akhirnya pria raven itu pun mengangguk pelan.

"Apa kau mau masuk, Sasuke?" Tawar Ino, ia tampak meletakkan selang air yang ia gunakan untuk menyiram bunga tadi. Sasuke hanya menggeleng pelan,"Aku masih harus ke suatu tempat. Maaf Ino." Tolak Sasuke lembut.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Ujar Ino, Ino pun memeluk lengan Shikamaru.

"Mmm... Kami masuk kedalam ya, Sasuke." Shikamaru pun melambaikan tangannya pada Sasuke. Pria raven itu tersenyum tipis pada keduanya,"Mereka bahagia... Aku tidak... Ssshh..." Sasuke memengangu dadanya yang merasa sakit. Ia meringis tertahan. Lalu ia pun membalikkan badan dan meninggalkan _Mansion _itu sambil menyeret kopernya. Sambil memengangi dadanya yang sakit ia pun akhirnya menginjak luar dari halaman keluarga Yamanaka dan Nara itu.

Ia berjalan dengan langkah yang gontai, Hatinya begitu sakit. Ya sangat sakit... Sakit sekali. Belum pernah ia merasa sesakit ini seumur hidupnya. Tampaknya ia sangat menyukai gadis berambut pink itu, Walau terkadang sifatnya sedikit angkuh ataupun cuek kepada gadis pink itu.

"Haaah," Ia pun menghela nafas panjang. Lalu ia pun memberhentikan taksi,"Ke Hotel didaerah Konoha timur." Ucap Sasuke, Supir itu pun mengangguk lalu melajukan mobilnya.

**XXX**

Sedangkan dikediaman Sepasang suami istri kita, Naruto dan Sakura tampak anteng-anteng saja. Sakura tengah sibuk mengelus-elus perutnya yang sudah besar itu, Naruto hanya melihat istrinya yang tengah mengelus-elus perutnya itu,"Boleh elus?" Tanya Naruto. Sakura mengangguk, Pria itu pun mengelus-elus perut istrinya lalu menaruh kepalanya di perut istrinya.

"Hei! Dia menendangku, Sakura-_chan_!" Seru Naruto,"Jangan berisik!" Sakura memejamkan matanya karena kegelian merasakan nafas Naruto yang menjalari perutnya dan sampai kewajahnya itu.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja!" Seru Naruto, Anak yang didalam perut Sakura pun terus menendang."Hei! Sepertinya dia ingin jadi petarung." Oceh Naruto. Sakura pun menjewer telinga Naruto,"Ittai!"

"Sudah kubilang jangan berisik, _Baka_!" Ucap Sakura. Naruto pun menyipitkan matanya kesal, Lalu kembali merasakan tendangan dari anak yang didalam perut Sakura.

.

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Seru Naruto. Ia sedang membawa makanan ke kamar mereka, Wanita itu pun menoleh dan menemui suaminya yang bertingkah seperti seorang _Butler_.Ia pun menyipitkan matanya,"Ada apa lagi, Naruto-_Baka_!"

"Ehehe..." Naruto terkekeh pelan, Lalu memberhentikan geraknya dan menaruh nampan diatas meja."Aku ingin menyuapi, Sakura-_chan_ lagi..." Ujar pria itu. Sakura pun memutar bola matanya lalu mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah... Jika kau memaksa." Ucap Sakura, dengan semangat Naruto mengambil nasi lalu menyuapi Sakura. Dengan kemarahan yang ditahan karena pria ini seperti menganggapnya anak kecil.

"Aku ingin sekali memberinya adik, Sakura-_chan_!" Ujar Naruto di sela-sela acara menyuapi Sakura,"Adik?" Tanya Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk,"Ya... Adik. Untuk anak kita yang didalam perutmu." Jawab Naruto, Sakura pun menatap Naruto horror, Anak yang didalam perutnya sekarang saja belum keluar bagaimana mau memberi adik."Nanti kalau yang sekarang sudah keluar, _Baka_!" Ketus Sakura. Pria itu pun terkekeh.

"Aku hanya bercanda, Sakura-_chan_." Ucap Naruto, Wanita itu hanya memutar bola matanya.

**XXX**

Pria raven itu pun mengambil kopernya dibagasi lalu melihat Hotel yang ia targetkan untuk menjadi tempat penginapannya. Dia pun berjalan sambil menyeret koper berodanya itu. Ia melihat sekeliling dan melihat para gadis-gadis yang tampak menggodanya dengan mengedipkan mata mereka dan membuat bibir mereka tampak sebegitu _Sexy_ tapi sayang sekali pria raven kita tidak tertarik sama sekali.

Ia pun memasuki hotel itu lalu memesan kamar,"Terserah kamar berapa saja... Yang penting kosong." Ujar Sasuke, sang pelayan kunci hotel itu melongo sesaat lalu memberikan kunci kepada Sasuke,"Kamar anda nomor 124, Tuan." Ucap pelayan itu. Dengan tampang seperti orang stress Sasuke pun naik ke lantai 124 dengan menggunakan _Lift_.

Setelah sampai, ia pun membuka kamar tersebut lalu mencampakkan kopernya lalu mengunci pintu kamarnya tersebut. Karena kamar ini adalah tempat yang dapat meredam suara jadi mereka yang diluar takkan bisa mendengar dentuman-dentuman barang yang dilempar oleh Uchiha satu ini. Dia menggertakkan giginya karena ia sangat marah dan jantungnya berdenyut dan itu sakit sekali rasanya seakan-akan ia ingin mengambil pisau dan memotong urat nadinya. Tapi ia takkan melakukan itu, ia masih ingin melihat anaknya besar dan suatu hari nanti ia ingin bersama-sama dengan anaknya itu.

Ia pun melepaskan bajunya lalu tiduran diatas kasur dengan bagian atas yang tak mengenakan busana. Ia sedang menatap langit-langit kamar dengan tatapan kosong sambil merenung dan melamun. Kalau saja ia saat itu tidak perduli pada keluarganya pasti ia akan menolak mentah-mentah keinginan orang tuanya untuk menjodohkan dirinya dengan gadis itu. Gadis yang dipilihkan oleh Ayah dan Ibunya. Dan ia sebenarnya ingin menolak tapi tatapan penuh arti dari kakaknya, Itachi. Yang sangat memelas dan meminta agar ia menerima gadis itu tak bisa ia elakkan. Ia sangat menyayangi kakaknya. Walau ia harus mengorbakan perasaannya sendiri. Ia lebih sayang kepada kakaknya daripada Orang tuanya. Dia akan melakukan apapun untuk kakaknya jika itu membuat kakaknya senang.

Tapi kini sang kakak telah pergi, pergi dari dunia ini. Dan ia tak bisa memenuhi permintaan kakaknya untuk terakhir kali. Pria keriput yang bernama Itachi Uchiha, kakaknya meninggal karena kecelakaan mobil. Ia pun merenung memegangi kepalanya yang terasa berdenyut. Lalu seketika matanya pun terpejam dan ia tak sadarkan diri.

**XXX**

Kedua pasangan suami istri, yaitu Naruto dan Sakura kini tertidur dengan nyenyak di kasur mereka berdua. Naruto tidur telentang dengan suara dengkuran yang cukup keras, sedangkan Sakura tidur layaknya _Sleeping Beauty_. Ohoho... Malam itu hening. Tidak ada suara orang yang sedang beraktivitas hanya suara dengkuran seorang pria berambut pirang. Bulan memancar dengan indahnya kini menyinari kamar mereka dan itu membuat kamar menjadi tampak indah.

Sang pria berambut pirang tiba-tib tertawa tidak jelas didalam tidurnya, tampaknya ia sedang bermimpi. Hm... Ayo kita lihat mimpi si pria pirang.

**_IN NARUTO DREAMS..._**

Tampak seorang pria kecil tengah duduk dipinggir danau, ia melempari batu ke sungai itu. Lalu tiba-tiba datanglah seorang gadis kecil membuat dirinya terkejut,"S-Sakura-_chan_! Kau membuatku terkejut, hampir saja aku jatuh." Ucap pria pirang kesal.

"Hihihi... Maaf, Naruto-_baka_! Tapi liat deh... aku ada yang berbeda kan?" Tanya gadis pink itu.

"Mmmm..." Naruto tampak memperhatikan gadis pink kecil dari atas sampai bawah,"Tidak ada. Tapi Sakura-_chan _tetap cantik kok." Ujar pria pirang itu, gadis pink pun mendengus kesal.

"Aku baru dibelikan baju baru tauuuu..." Ujar gadis pink setengah berteriak.

"Oh..." hanya itu yang direspon oleh pria pirang, gadis pink pun langsung menaikkan lengan bajunya keatas.

"_BAKAAA!"_ Gadis pink itu pun memukulnya kuat hingga pria pirang terjatuh ke dalam danau. Pria pirang itu pun terlihat seperti tenggelam,"Aaa... Tolong!" Pria kuning kelelepan... Dia tidak bisa berenang. Gadis pink pun membekap mulutnya,"Aaa... Naruto! Maafkan akuuu." Gadis pink pun langsung masuk kedalam danau lalu membantu pria pirang itu naik kedarat. Pria pirang telah tidak sadarkan diri, gadis pink pun meletakkannya di tanah. Ia pun memompa-mompa dada pria pirang itu. Namun pria itu tetap tidak sadarkan diri.

"N-Naruto!" Teriak gadis pink itu tampaknya sangat khawatir. Lalu ia pun memakai cara darurat yaitu memberi nafas buatan. Lalu ia membuka mulut pria pirang itu, ia pun memberikan nafasnya pada pria itu. Sang pria pirang pun mulai membuka matanya tampak rona merah dipipinya. Gadis pink pun mengakhiri pemberian nafas buatannya. Pria pirang pun terbangun dengan wajah yang merah padam tampaknya ia merasakan bahwa ada air liur yang masuk kedalam mulutnya, ia menoleh kesamping dan melihat gadis pink kecil yang wajahnya juga merah seperti dirinya.

_BUGH!_

Pria pirang kembali pingsan.

_**END NARUTO DREAMS...**_

"Oohh... Sakura-_chaan_." Desah pria itu didalam tidurnya, seorang wanita yang sedang tertidur layaknya _Sleeping Beauty _kini terbangun karena mendengar suara desahan itu, ia pun mendengus kesal.

"Hei... Naruto!" Ucap wanita itu setengah tertidur sambil mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh suaminya itu.

"Mmmh..." Gumam pria pirang yang tengah tertidur, ia pun membuka matanya perlahan,"S-Sakura-_chaan_." Gumam pria itu. Wanita itu pun menatapnya dengan mata yang menyipit,"Jangan berisik." Ujar wanita itu lalu ambruk tidur lagi. Naruto pun menggaruk-garuk pipinya,"Ia menyuruhku bangun dan membuyarkan mimpi indahku hanya karena itu." Naruto pun pingsan.

**XXX**

Hari ini salju turun dari langit namun salju belum terlalu banyak dan juga bumi belum dipenuhi oleh salju, sang pria uchiha menatap ke langit sambil meminum kopinya,"Hari ini ulang tahunku... Kalau saja Sakura berada disampingku pasti ia akan mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padaku lalu menciumku." Gumam pria itu tampak berkhayal,"Tapi pasti itu takkan terjadi lagi." Sambungnya.

Ia lalu meletakkan kopi dimeja lalu mengambil jaketnya untuk keluar dari hotel untuk mencari hiburan. Sambil memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana ia memperhatikan orang-orang yang sedang main lempar-lemparan salju, mereka tampak bahagia. Ia melihat seorang anak dan orang tuanya sedang bermain salju, Anak itu tampak bahagia bersama orangtuanya. Dia tertawa bahagia.

Keningnya mengkerut seketika ia pun menghela nafas karena iri. Lalu ia terus berjalan kedepan... Dan langkahnya terhenti saat melihat kedua manusia yang tampaknya sedang tertawa senang dan bagi Sasuke itu adalah hal yang sangat menyakitkan namun sedikit membahagiakan. Dia melihat seorang gadis berambut pink yang tengah mengandung sedang bermain dihalaman dengan pria berambut kuning pirang. Itulah yang dilihat oleh Sasuke, namun dengan rambut bewarna pink itu saja, Sasuke telah yakin bahwa itu adalah Sakura, Kekasihnya dulu.

"Ia bahagia..." Air mata mengalir dan membasahi pipinya dan terjatuh ke bumi,"Tapi ia masih sudi merawat anak itu..." Sambungnya sambil tersenyum.

"Dengan pria lain..." Lanjutnya lagi. Pandangan itu kini menjadi tajam dan datar. Ingin ia mendatangi pria pirang itu lalu menonjoknya dan membawa pergi seorang wanita yang berada disana. Tapi... Hei, pria pirang itu adalah suaminya dan ia tidak punya hak. tidak punya. Ia ingin menampakkan batang hidungnya didepan wanita pink itu. Tapi ia takut wanita itu akan menamparnya karena telah meninggalkannya dan datang dengan seenaknya.

Ia pun membalikkan badan tak ingin lagi melihat pemandangan itu yang akan membuat hatinya hancur berkeping-keping,"Sakura... Aku ingin melihat anak kita nanti. Kabarkan aku jika anak itu telah lahir..." Gumamnya. Entah bicara dengan siapa tapi ia tetap mengucapkannya, dia kini seperti orang gila. Uchiha yang malang. **  
**

_BUGH!_

Sang uchiha itu terjatuh diatas bumi yang dilapisi salju itu, ia tak sadarkan diri. Orang-orang pun berdatangan... Sepasang suami istri yang tengah bermain melihat pria yang pingsan diatas salju tersebut. Mereka takkan tega melihat seseorang kedinginan tapi pria itu telah dikeremununi oleh banyak orang, _Ambulance _juga telah datang dan mengangkat pria yang pingsan tersebut kedalam mobil lalu pergi. Sepasang suami istri itu pun bertanya kepada orang setempat,"Kenapa dia pingsan, Paman?" Tanya pria pirang.

"Entahlah... Nak. Tapi tiba-tiba ia terjatuh dan sudah tidak sadarkan diri." Jawab pria tua itu lalu meninggalkan pria pirang dan istrinya si rambut pink.

"Sudahlah... Naruto. Dia sudah dibawa pergi, ayo masuk kerumah. Aku kedinginan." Ujar wanita berambut pink.

"Baik... Ayo, Sakura-_chan_." Naruto pun merangkul leher istrinya untuk masuk kerumah mereka.

Tampaknya si wanita pink selamat, pria raven yang pingsan tadi telah dibawa pergi terlebih dahulu. Kalau sempat ia melihat, entah apa yang akan terjadi. Mungkin ia akan _Shock _atau yang lain. Tak mungkin seorang wanita tidak _Shock _melihat orang yang telah menghilang dari hidupnya dan tiba-tiba sudah didepan matanya. Apalagi pria itu adalah mantan kekasihmu.

**XXX**

Seorang uchiha yang tadi pingsan dijalan itu, Kini tengah terbaring di rumah sakit. Kondisinya lemah... tampaknya pria itu sakit. Ya memang sakit. Ia sedang sakit demam. Dokter memberitaunya, saat ia tersadar dan tidak sadar kembali. Mungkin karena ia terlalu banyak pikiran.

_Tes... Tes!_

Bunyi jatuhnya air terdengar di dalam kamar itu. Sang uchiha mengkerutkan keningnya lalu membuka matanya perlahan, wajahnya begitu pucat.

"Tuan Sasuke, anda telah sadar?" Tanya dokter yang baru saja masuk kedalam ruangan pria raven, Namun pria raven tak menjawab. Namun sang dokter tau bahwa pasiennya telah sadar. Pria berambut perak panjang itu kini membawa selembar kertas.

"Tadi saya sempat mengecek darah anda, Tuan. Dan setelah saya teliti... Anda terserang penyakit... Kurang darah, Tuan. Atau bisa disebut Animea... jadi anda memerlukan bantuan donor darah." Ujar dokter itu. Sasuke tetap tidak mengubris ia hanya diam dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Air matanya kembali mengalir, ia tak perduli penyakit kurang darah atau mungkin jantung. Tapi jangan ambil nyawanya sebelum ia melihat anaknya tumbuh besar.

**TBC**

**Anooouu?~~ Apa masih pendek? ;w; Saya udah usahain... TwT Gomen~ Kalo masih pendek... dan maaf kalo alur kecepetan kalau saya buat alur lambat mungkin sampe chapter 10 anaknya gak keluar-keluar dan lemon NaruSaku bakal lama~~ Jadi mungkin chapter 8 atau 9 anak itu udah lahir~~ Menurut kalian seperti apa anak nya Sakura nanti? XD  
**

**^^ Saya udah update kilat kan?  
**

**Review Please~ ^^  
**


	8. Chapter 8: The Baby Was Come!

**Hai All ^^ Maaf kalau lama updatenya hehehe... :) And Sorry kalau misalnya AN saya dichapter sebelumnya gak menghargai... Hehehe ^^" Soalnya saya mau bawa Enjoy aja... :) Di chapter ini si bayi bakal lahir... Hehehe... Hope u like it all ^^ Dan yang bilang Sasuke lemah... Ya dalam cinta tidak ada kata 'Image' kan XDa  
**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, Alur kecepetan, Typo, mystypo, dll**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**I DON'T NEED A FLAMER.**

* * *

_Chapter 8: The baby was come _

Naruto tengah berjalan mondar-mandir didepan sebuah pintu, akhirnya hari yang ia tunggu-tunggu datang juga. Ya datang juga... Setelah sekian lama akhirnya ia bisa melihat anaknya itu dan mungkin juga secepatnya ia bisa memberi adik untuk anak itu.

"Arrgghh... Ngghh..." Suara erangan dari dalam ruangan itu terdengar sampai keluar, Naruto tampak menggigit jarinya, ia pun mengintip dari kaca yang berada dipintu itu,"S-Sakura-_chan_..." Gumamnya ketakuta. Ia sangat tak bisa mendengar istrinya kesakitan, ia ingin cepat-cepat menghampiri istrinya tapi istriya masih dalam proses pengeluaran si anak yang sudah 9 bulan berada di perut Sakura.

"Sakura-_chan_..." Gumamnya sekali lagi. Ia berkeringat dingin sangat mendengar teriakan terakhir yang sangat kuat itu. Lalu dengan cepat ia pun masuk kedalam ruangan. Pertama ia melihat keadaan Sakura terlebih dahulu, wajah wanita itu sungguh pucat dan bibirnya tampak kering, matanya juga tampak sayu ia sedang mengatur nafas.

"Sakura-_chan_..." Naruto pun menggenggam tangan istrinya lalu mencium punggung tangan istrinya itu,"Haah...Haah... Naruto, ia telah keluar." Ujar Sakura. Naruto pun tampak tersenyum pada Sakura lalu mencium kening istrinya itu.

"Selamat tuan. Anak anda laki-laki!" Ujar sang dokter yang sedang menggendong anak mereka berdua,"Umm..." sang dokter pun tampak memperhatikan wajah Naruto dan bayi itu.

"Kalian tidak mirip." Naruto tersentak begitupun Sakura,"Ammm... Saat istri saya mengandung dia suka sekali melihat pria berambut warna hitam, hehehe..." Dusta Naruto sambil menampakkan sederetan giginya yang putih.

Sang dokter pun menggeleng,"Ibu hamil memang suka yang aneh-aneh." Ujar sang dokter. Naruto pun nyengir.

"Baiklah... bolehkah aku menggendong anakku?" Tanya Naruto.

"Tentu saja tuan, ini anak anda." Jawab sang dokter sembari memberikan anak itu kedalam rengkuhan Naruto.

Naruto pun menimang anaknya itu,"Anakku sayang..." Bisik Naruto pada telinga anaknya itu. Sakura pun tampak tersenyum dan menangis melihat Naruto yang sedang menggendong anak itu. Yang sebenarnya bukan anak kandung Naruto.

"Naruto... Boleh aku memeluknya?" Suara itu membuat mata Naruto yang tadinya terpejam kini terbuka, walau suara itu terdengar pelan tapi sangat kuat ditelinga Naruto. Pria pirang itu pun tersenyum lalu meletakkan anak itu di samping Sakura yang tengah tiduran di kasur itu, Sakura pun memiringkan posisinya lalu memeluk anaknya.

"Selamat datang di dunia, Kuroi Uzumaki." Ucap Sakura sambil mencium pipi anak itu,"Oweee... Owee..." Anak itu terus menangis dan menangis. Sakura memeluk anaknya lembut agar dia tidak kesakitan nantinya.

Naruto tersenyum kearah Sakura dan anak mereka Kuroi Uzumaki,"Namanya Kuroi? nama yang bagus, Sakura-_chan_..." Batin Naruto.

.

.

.

"Kyaa! Dia manis sekali, Sakura!" Seru Ino yang masih mengandung itu karena melihat anak Sakura yang tengah tertidur,"Hehehe..." Sakura hanya cengegesan.

"Tapi Ino... Anak kita pasti akan jauh lebih manis dari anak Naruto." Sela Shikamaru.

"Hei, Apa maksudmu, Shikamaru? Anakmu lebih manis." Ujar Naruto tak terima, Shikamaru tampak menyilangkan tangannya didada dengan tampang cuek ia pun menjawab,"Tentu saja, Naruto."

"Tidak... Tidak! Anak kami lebih manis!" Ucap Naruto.

"Anak kami!"

"Anak kami!"

"Anak kami!"

"Anak kami!"

Tanpa mereka sadari aura hitam berada didekat mereka, keduanya pun menoleh dengan wajah yang sudah penuh akan keringat.

_BLETAK_!

Dan... Dua one-one yang cukup besar terletak indah dikepalanya keduanya,"I-Ino!" ringis mereka berdua, Ino pun mengembungkan pipinya,"Kalian ini sudah dewasa tau! Harusnya lebih wibawa dong. Naruto juga sudah jadi ayah masa tingkahnya masih saja seperti anak kecil." Ceramah Ino. Naruto dan Shikamaru tampak mendengarkan, Naruto hanya siul-siul tidak jelas, sedangkan Shikamaru mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Anak kecil itu selalu tampak manis. Jadi semuanya itu manis, anak Naruto bahkan Anak kita Shikamaru." Tambah Ino.

"Iya...Iya... Cerewet."

_BLETAK_!

Naruto dan Shikamaru pun mendapat dua buah onde-onde lagi dikepala mereka,"I-Ino!" Ringis keduanya, wanita itu kini benar-benar marah,"KALIAAN!"

Sakura yang melihat pun terkekeh kecil, ia kini tengah menyusui anaknya itu dan sekarang anaknya Kuroi telah tidur,"Hei... Sudahlah." Ucap Sakura, Mereka bertiga pun menoleh kearah Sakura, Shikamaru dan Naruto pun mendapat pipi merah karena melihat dada Sakura itu.

"Shikamaru!" Bentak Ino, Shikamaru langsung menoleh kearah lain dengan pipi yang masih memerah. Ino pun menjewer telinga suaminya itu,"Sudah nakal ya!" Geram Ino. Shikamaru hanya meringis kesakitan,"Sakit, Ino!"

Sakura pun langsung mengancing bajunya yang terbuka itu,"A-Anou... Maaf." Ucap Sakura malu. Naruto pun mendekati Sakura lalu dengan lantangnya ia mencium bibir istrinya itu,"Ummmh..." Sakura tersentak. Matanya membulat sempurna, berani-beraninya suaminya ini melakukan hal ini, didepan sahabatnya lagi.

Setelah itu Naruto pun melepaskan ciumannya,"Hehehe... Maaf, Sakura-_chan_. Aku sudah lancang... Tapi kau kan istriku." Ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek, Sakura pun mengembungkan pipinya kesal. Lalu Naruto pun kembali lagi ke tempat Shikamaru.

Ino pun menghampiri Sakura setelah menceramahi suaminya itu,"Sakura..." Panggil Ino. Lalu wanita berambut pirang pucat itu pun mendekati telinga Sakura,"Dua bulan lalu Sasuke datang ke rumahku, dan dia menanyakan tentangmu." Bisik Ino pelan, Sakura pun tersentak.

"S-Sasuke?" Batin Sakura berteriak kencang,"D-Dia kenapa kembali lagi..." Sambungnya.

Ino pun menatap Sakura,"Kau tidak apa-apakan, Sakura?" Tanya Ino, Sakura menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, Ino... Aku sedang tidak baik-baik saja." Jawab Sakura. Wanita itu pun menatap Naruto dari jauh..."Naruto." Batinnya.

**XXX**

Sasuke sedang duduk disebuah restoran kecil didaerah Hotel, Ia sedang meminum kopi untuk menghangatkan pikirannya yang sejak hari itu menjadi sangat amburadul. Lalu ia pun mendengar suara dering HandPhone-nya, dan ia pun langsung mengambil HandPhone nya tersebut lalu memperhatikan layarnya,"Sebuah pesan teks..." Sasuke pun membuka pesan itu.

From: Ino Yamanaka

Hei... Sasuke! ada kabar baru nih... Mantan kekasihmu telah melahirkan.

Dan seketika ekspresi Sasuke berubah yang tadinya datar kini tampak sebuah senyuman tipis,"Kau benar-benar yang terbaik, Sakura." Gumamnya, Ia sangat senang bahwa anaknya telah lahir kedunia, Apalah nama anak itu. Apa mungkin anak itu akan bergelar klan dari suami Sakura sedangkan itu adalah anaknya. Hei... ayolah Sasuke, Kau sudah tidak punya hak. Anak itu sekarang telah menjadi anak orang lain... Dan 100% ini semua kesalahanmu karena meninggalkannya. Batin Sasuke terus bergumam dari tadi. Dan ia itu membuat dirinya kesal... Yang berlalu biarkanlah berlalu. Terus melangkah ke masa depan jangan pikirkan hal yang membuatmu sakit sendiri.

"Akh! Yang penting anak itu selamat..." Gumam Sasuke setelah memikirkan hal yang tadi itu. Sasuke pun meletakkan kopinya di meja, lalu ia pun meninggalkan Restoran setelah membayar.

Pria raven itu pun memasukkan tangannya kedalam sakunya lalu ia masuk kedalam kamarnya untuk mengambil jaket, ia ingin keluar. Ingin melihat keluar, karena sekarang telah musim semi, dan musim semi mengingatkan dirinya pada sang mantan kekasih dan ia ingin melihat bunga-bunga Sakura yang indah. Musim semi yang membuatnya senang dan juga berita yang membuatnya tak kalah bahagia. Kali ini Tuhan memberinya kebahagian setelah rasa sakit yang menusuk dihatinya.

.

.

.

Bunga-bunga Sakura yang terlihat cerah dan indah untuk dipandang membuat hati Sasuke merasa tentram, Setiap helain bunga itu jatuh ke rambut ia merasa seakan-akan Sakura sedang bersamanya dan menyentuhnya. Berlari-lari menghampiri dirinya dan memeluknya dari belakang dan mengucapkan satu kata yang membuatnya yakin bahwa wanita itu mencintainya,"Sasuke-_kun_." Itulah kata-kata yang sangat sering Sasuke dengar dahulu dan sekarang ia bahkan tak dapat mendengarnya lagi. Jangankan kata itu, Satu kata pun tak dapat ia dengar dari wanita itu.

"Hei paman... dapatkah anda minggir?" Tanya seorang anak kecil yang sedang bermain dengan sepedanya yang beroda tiga. Sasuke pun menepi dari hadapan anak itu,"Padahal ada jalan lain... Dasar anak kecil." Umpat Sasuke.

Lalu ia terus berjalan hingga dirinya sampai disebuah kursi ditaman. Ia pun duduk sambil memandangi anak-anak yang tengah bermain dengan riang bersama orang tua mereka. Sasuke sangat berharap suatu hari nanti ia dapat bermain dengan anaknya itu. Ia akan memantau terus anak itu.

**XXX**

Naruto tengah menurunkan barang-barang dari mobil lalu ia letakkan di lantai diteras rumah mereka, Lalu ia pun membuka pintu mobil dan menemui wajah istrinya yang tengah menimang-nimang anaknya itu. Naruto pun tampak sumrigah,"Sakura-_chan_..." Naruto memanggil Sakura, wanita itu pun menoleh lalu mulai turun dari mobil, perutnya masih sakit karena habis dijahit. Naruto pun membantunya masuk kedalam rumah dan setelah sampai dikamar, pria itu pun membantu istrinya duduk. Setelah itu ia kembali keluar untuk mengangkat barang-barang lagi.

"Eh!? Hinata... Kiba?" Naruto tampak kebingunan melihat kedua sahabatnya kini berada diteras rumahnya,"Hei! Naruto...! Aku dengar Sakura telah melahirkan jadi aku datang kerumahmu untuk melihat anak itu!" Seru Kiba. Hinata yang sedang mengandung mengangguk.

"Sakura-_chan_... Ada didalam. Oh ya! Hinata sudah berapa bulan?" Tanya Naruto pada Kiba.

Kiba pun tampak berpikir,"Sebentar lagi akan lahir, sekitar seminggu atau 2 minggu lagi, mungkin." Jawab Kiba sedikit ragu.

"Hmmm..." Naruto pun mengkerutkan keningnya,"Ya sudah. kalian masuk saja dulu... Aku masih mau masukin nih barang-barang. Hinata kau bisa langsung kekamar... Kiba kau tunggu di ruang tamu saja." Perintah Naruto.

Kiba pun memutar bola matanya dan menghela nafas,"Iya... Iya! Aku gak bakal ngapa-ngapain istrimu kok." Ujar Kiba, Naruto menggeleng,"Kau tetap diruang tamu!" Kiba pun melangkah pasrah masuk kedalam rumah Naruto dan duduk disofa yang berada diruang tamu.

"Kau juga, jangan apa-apakan istriku!" Seru Kiba.

Naruto hanya diam tak mengubris, ia sedang fokus akan apa yang ia bawa sekarang ini. Ia akan menaruhnya didalam kamar, itu adalah baju-baju Sakura. Setelah selesai mengangkat barang-barang Naruto pun nyengir sumrigah. Lalu ia kembali ke ruang tamu untuk menemani Kiba.

Sedangkan Sakura dan Hinata yang sedang berada dikamar pun kini tengah mengobrol didalam kamar Sakura.

"Hei, Hinata. Kau sudah berapa bulan?" Tanya Sakura.

"U-umm... Sekitar 1 minggu atau 2 minggu lagi. Bayi akan keluar." Jawab Hinata ragu.

"Oh... Aku harap kau tidak merasa ketakutan." Ujar Sakura.

"Me-Memangnya kenapa, Sakura-_san_?" Tanya Hinata yang kini wajahnya tampak biru.

"Ya... Itu sakit sekali tau." Jawab Sakura, Hinata pun menjadi merinding,"S-Sakura-_saann_!" Teriak Hinata ketakutan.

"Hehehe... Aku hanya bercanda, Hinata." Kekeh Sakura. Hinata pun teriam dengan wajah yang memerah.

.

.

.

Naruto dan Kiba yang tadinya mengobrol kini pun mendengar suara ketukan pintu,"Aku mau buka pintu dulu ya!" Seru Naruto lalu meninggalkan Kiba, Dan setibanya didepan pintu. Ia pun membuka pintu dan menemui pria berambut coklat panjang dan wanita berambut cepol dua bewarna coklat,"Neji... Tenten."

"Hai... Naruto. Aku dengar istrimu melahirkan. Jadi kami datang." ucap Neji.

"Iya! Aku juga ingin lihat anak itu!" Seru Tenten.

"Aa... Tenten! Kau bisa masuk kekamar disana ada Hinata dan Sakura-_chan_." Ujar Naruto.

"Benarkah!? Baiklah aku kesana!" Seru Tenten yang tampaknya tidak perduli akan kondisinya yang sedang hamil itu.

"Tenten! Hati-hatilah berjalan!" Sela Neji.

"Tenang saja Neji-_koi_, aku takkan kenapa-kenapa!" Sahut Tenten.

Neji pun menggeleng kepalanya istrinya adalah wanita yang aktif,"Hei Neji! Ayo gabung, kita mengobrol bersama!" Ajak Naruto, Neji pun mendongakkan kepalanya dan melihat Kiba dengan cengirannya melambai-lambaikan tangan.

"Ternyata kau disini juga." Ucap Neji. Kiba hanya menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Naruto pun tersenyum tipis,"Kami tidak telat kan?" Naruto pun membalikkan badannya.

"Shikamaru... Ino!" Seru Naruto lagi.

Ino hanya diam, ia berlalu meninggalkan mereka dan masuk kedalam tanpa permisi,"Hei... Dasar tidak sopan!" Gerutu Naruto dalam hati. Shikamaru pun menggelengkan kepalanya melihat istrinya itu,"Sepertinya kalian janjian untuk datang kerumahku!"

"Aaa... Ya. Begitulah Naruto!" Shikamaru tersenyum dipaksakan.

"Terimakasih telah datang! Aku akan mengambilkan minum!" Naruto pun berlari kearah dapur, Shikamaru duduk dan mengobrol dengan Kiba dan Neji. Pria pirang itu merasa senang akan kelahiran bayi itu karena sahabat-sahabatnya datang kerumah dan mereka bisa bersama-sama untuk seharian bersama mereka.

**TBC**

**Anoouu... Hope u like it all! ^^ Hehehe... Gomen kalo pendek.. ._. Saya udah usahain XDD Eh!? Boleh promo fanfic kan? ^^" Please RnR Fanfic saya yang judulnya "Atas Namamu" :3 Tapi jika tak berminat, its okay. Tidak ada paksaan disini ^^**

**RnR Pleasee~**


	9. Chapter 9: A Problem

**Hello Minna-san... ^^a Amm... Gomenne kalau misalnya lama update-nya, hehehe XDD Namanya juga mikir buat kelanjutannya :Da Nah... Karena saya lama update, ya... Saya usahain buat bikin panjang dan gak buat yang nunggu kecewa. ._. Oke, cekidot!**

**Warning: Maybe OOC, Alur kecepetan, Typo(s), Etc**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**I DON'T NEED A FLAMER! **

* * *

_Chapter 9: A Problem_!

Kelahiran Kuroi membuat Sakura dan Naruto merasa bahagia karena sahabat-sahabat mereka pada datang untuk melihat anak mereka dan itu juga membuat mereka reunian, Naruto senang karena bisa mengobrol dengan para sahabatnya, begitu juga Sakura. Walau sebenarnya Kuroi sedikit menganggu karena dari kemarin malam dia menangis terus membuat Naruto jadi susah tidur tapi ia memakluminya karena mungkin dulu ia juga begitu. Dan ia juga sadar bahwa mungkin ayahnya juga senasib dengannya.

Pagi ini Narutolah yang menyediakan sarapan untuk Sakura, Wanita itu masih kesakitan dengan perutnya sehingga wanita itu tidak bisa bangkit dan juga Naruto tidak akan membiarkan istrinya kesakitan. Pria pirang itu kini tengah membawa nampan yang diatasnya ada nasi, buah-buahan, dan segelas air putih untuk dia antarkan kepada istrinya tercinta ke kamar mereka, wanita itu kini tengah bersama anak mereka yang masih 1 hari itu.

"Sarapan datang!" Seru Naruto, membuat Sakura yang tadinya tengah berbaring di ranjang bersama anak mereka pun berusaha bangkit untuk bersender pada bantal. Wanita itu mengkerutkan dahinya karena melihat suaminya yang memakai pakaian seorang pelayan.

"Naruto... Kenapa berpakaian seperti itu?" Tanya Sakura nampak tak suka.

Pria itu pun berhenti dan meletakkan nampak di meja kecil yang berada disamping ranjang, Lalu ia duduk di sisi ranjang sambil tersenyum,"Tenang saja, Sakura-_chan_. Aku sama sekali tak keberatan kok." Jawab Naruto.

"Tetapi aku tidak suka, Naruto." Wanita itu menghela nafasnya, bingung dengan Naruto yang selalu saja memakai baju seorang pelayan. Jika mengantarkan makanan kepadanya.

"Baiklah... Jika kau tidak suka, Sakura-_chan_. Tapi sekali ini saja..." Naruto tampak memohon pada istrinya itu dengan memakai _Puppy Eyes_ miliknya yang membuat pipi istrinya merona merah.

"Oke... Selesai ini ganti bajumu!" Perintah Sakura, pria itu pun berdiri tegak lalu memasnag pose hormat pada istrinya. Sakura terkikik pelan melihat tingkah Naruto yang masih saja belum berubah. Dan memang seperti itulah Naruto.

Sakura melirik ke kiri, dia menyungingkan sebuah senyuman karena melihat nampak yang dibawa Naruto tadi,"Ini masakanmu?" Tanya Sakura pada suaminya. Pria pirang itu tampak nyengir sambil mengangguk.

"Aku belajar dari sebuah buku... Dan memang gagal beberapa kali. Tapi sebelum mengantarkannya padamu aku mencicipinya, jadi aku tidak akan takut kalau Sakura-_chan_, akan kenapa-napa." Ujar Naruto.

Sakura menggeleng pelan lalu ia pun mengambil makanan yang dibuat Naruto itu,"Ah! Sakura-_chan_... Biarkan aku yang menyuapimu!" Ucap Naruto, pria itu pun duduk di sisi Sakura. Dan mengambil(baca: merampas) piring yang tadi berada ditangan Sakura.

"Heh!? Tidak sopan!" Ketus Sakura menyipitkan matanya. Pria itu tak perduli, dia hanya menjulurkan lidahnya kearah istrinya. Sakura mendengus pelan lalu tersenyum.

Naruto menyendokkan nasi yang berada dipiring, Lalu dengan seenak jidat. Naruto memainkan sendok itu layaknya memberi seorang anak kecil makan,"Ayo... Pesawatnya mau kemana?" Naruto memutar-mutar sendok itu. Sakura yang tadi sudah membuka mulutnya, kini menjadi kesal. Karena diperlakukan layaknya anak kecil.

"_Baka_!" Ketus Sakura lagi. Naruto pun cengegesan tidak jelas,"Jangan marah dong, Sakura-_chan_. Aku kan hanya ingin main-main..." Naruto berusaha membuat Sakura kembali menghadapkan kepalanya kearahnya untuk menerima nasi itu. Namun, Wanita itu tetap menoleh kearah lain.

"Jangan marah, Sakura-_chan_..." Ucap Naruto lembut, wanita itu pun akhirnya menoleh kearah Naruto,"Apa?"

Naruto pun kembali cengegesan,"Nah... Ayo dimakan... Aaa..." Naruto membuka mulutnya sembari memajukan sendoknya supaya sampai dimulut Sakura yang terbuka,"Cepatlah, Naruto!" Naruto pun memamasukkan nasi kedalam mulut Sakura. Wanita itu pun terbelalak sejenak,"Eh? E-Enak..." Gumam Sakura sambil mengunyah.

"Hehehe... Benarkah?" Naruto menggaruk-garuk rambutnya yang tidak gatal, Sakura hanya mengangguk sambil tetap mengunyah,"Aku mau lagi...!" Pinta Sakura.

"Baiklah..." Dengan cengiran lebarnya, Naruto menyuapi istrinya dengan masakannya yang dikatakan Sakura enak. Sungguh, Ia merasa senang karena masakan pertamanya telah dipuji oleh orang yang dia puja.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Sasuke tengah berada diluar hotelnya, ia melihat kebakaran begitu besar disana. Kata orang-orang kebakaran itu berawal dari daerah dapur, Lalu karena tidak ada yang menyadari api, api itu pun semakin membesar sehingga menyambar kedaerah lain. Dan setelah 5 kamar serta bagian dapur terbakar barulah orang-orang menyadari bau asap yang sangat menyengat. Dan kalau saja _alarm _kebakaran tidak berbunyi, mungkin dirinya tidak akan selamat. Dan dia juga merasa bersyukur bahwa ia masih bisa menyelamatkan baju-bajunya serta barang berharga miliknya yaitu, foto kenangannya bersama sang kekasih.

Pria raven itu pun menatap foto yang berada ditelapak tangannya,"Syukurlah... Kau masih selamat." Dia tersenyum simpul pada foto itu, Lalu dia pun berjalan ingin meninggalkan tempat kebakaran itu. Sedangkan para pemadam kebakaran sedang bertugas untuk memadamkan api.

Dia ingin mencari tempat tinggal yang baru, Dia tak ingin tinggal di hotel lagi. Mungkin ia akan memilih sebuah apartemen saja... Sebenarnya dia bisa saja tinggal di perumahan para Uchiha di kota ini. Tapi... Dia tak mau salah satu dari Uchiha disana menanyakan 'Mengapa kau berada disini? Bukankah kau telah dijodohkan di london?' Dan itu bisa membuat dirinya gila.

Kali ini ia memilih jalan kaki sambil menikmati angin pada musim semi ini, berharap ada kelopak bunga Sakura yang terbang kearahnya atau tinggal dirambutnya. Disetiap perjalanannya, dimana-mana ia melihat pohon bunga Sakura. Sungguh, indah sekali memang membuat dirinya tersenyum dengan sendirinya. Mungkin karena setiap melihat bunga itu, dia mengingat wajah kekasihnya. Ya... Kekasih, karena belum mengucapkan kata 'putus'.

Disaat pria raven itu tengah berjalan dengan asyik tiba-tiba seseorang menabraknya dan alhasil keduanya terjatuh, Foto yang dipegang oleh Sasuke terjatuh di trotoar, takut foto itu terbang Sasuke dengan cepat memegang foto itu. Lalu, ia pun berdiri... Terlihat seorang gadis berambut panjang _blonde _dikepang dua. Sepertinya terburu-buru.

"Ah, Maaf... Tuan. Saya tidak sengaja." Ucap gadis itu sambil menegadahkan kacamatanya kebawah, terlihat sombong dari lagaknya.

Sasuke menatap datar gadis itu,"Tak apa... Lain kali berhati-hatilah."

Gadis itu pun melihat sebuah koper dorong milik pria raven itu,"Anda seorang pindahan?" Tanya gadis itu,"Ah... Sebelumnya perkenalkan aku Naruko Uzumaki." Lanjut gadis itu seraya mengulurkan tangannya. Sasuke melirik uluran tangan itu,"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke."

"Sombong seklai, aku kan hanya ingin berjabat tangan." Naruko kembali menarik tangannya, ia sudah tidak terima tangannya akan dijabat oleh pria yang berada didepannya.

"Karena aku tidak kenal pada anda, Nona." Ucap Sasuke datar, Namun sangat menusuk. Padahal gadis itu baru saja memperkenalkan diri agar mereka saling kenal, Haah. Dasar.

"Lupakan saja, Apa anda orang pindahan?" Tanya Naruko.

"Aku memang asal dari sini, hanya saja aku sempat tinggal beberapa bulan di London." Jawab Sasuke.

"Oh... Aku juga baru dari sana, tapi disana aku kuliah. Dan sekarang aku sudah tamat dari sana makanya aku kembali ke Jepang." Ujar Naruko, Sasuke menatapnya datar, merasa aneh dengan gadis ini karena mau-maunya bercerita pada orang yang baru saja ia kenal beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Hn." Gumam Sasuke.

"Haah..." Gadis itu tampak menghela nafas, Lalu merogoh sakunya,"Tuan, apa anda tau alamat ini?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan sebuah alamat di situ. Namun, Sasuke menggeleng.

"Maaf, Nona. Saya tidak tau... Dan sekarang juga saya harus pergi..." Sasuke pun menarik kopernya dan pergi meninggalkan gadis berkepang dua yang menurutnya aneh itu. Naruko membalikkan badannya karena kesal.

"DASAR SOMBONG!" Teriak Naruko pada pria raven itu, Namun yang diteriaki tidak merespon tetapi tetap berjalan dengan santai.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang tadi bertemu dengan seorang gadis aneh, kini duduk disebuah kursi ditaman yang sering ia kunjungi. Dia pun tampak berpikir sejenak, Lalu mengingat nama akhiran gadis itu. Dan setelah beberapa menit ia pun sadar.

"Uzumaki...? Bukankah Karin juga Uzumaki?" Gumam Sasuke, Lalu ia kembali menundukkan kepalanya. Ya... Karin memang dari _clan_ Uzumaki tetapi ia sama sekali belum pernah melihat Karin menunjukkan gadis itu padanya. Tapi Sasuke berpikir lagi... Mungkin saja mereka adalah saudara jauh. Lalu pria itu pun menggelengkan kepalanya,"Kenapa aku malah memikirkan hal itu... Hn." Dia pun mendengus, Lalu kembali menatap fotonya bersama sang kekasih.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Dikediaman Naruto dan Sakura tampak damai-damain saja, Naruto sedang menimang anaknya agar tertidur... Dan mungkin karena kelelahan juga, Sakura tertidur pulas diranjang. Setelah bayi mereka berdua tertidur, Naruto pun menaruh anak mereka di samping Sakura. Lalu, pria pirang itu pun menatap wajah sang istri yang tertidur pulas dengan posisi menyamping, Naruto pun meraih tangan Sakura agar memeluk anak mereka.

"Sakura-_chan_ manis sekali..." Gumam Naruto. Lalu, ia pun mencium kening istrinya. Setelah itu dia pun meninggalkan keduanya tak lupa menutup pintu kamar, dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan agar keduanya tidak terbangun. Entah kenapa... Naruto merasa senang telah menjadi ayah yang baik. Dia menjadi berharap, dia akan menjadi lebih baik lagi dengan anak yang 'baru' nanti.

Lalu, pria itu pun berjalan kearah dapur untuk minum air karena dia merasa haus sekali. Dia mengambil air dingin di kulkas lalu meminumnya dengan penuh hasrat, setelah itu ia meletakkan air minum di meja makan. Dia memutuskan untuk keruang tamu tetapi tiba-tiba suara bel berbunyi terus... Pria pirang itu pun menuju kearah pintu lalu membukanya.

"_Nee-chan_!" Seru orang yang baru datang itu, Lalu memeluk Naruto. Pria yang dipeluk pun mengkerutkan dahinya lalu melepaskan pelukan dengan cepat. Dia tampak mengoreksi orang yang berada didepannya itu.

"Kau benar, Naruko? Adikku kan?" Tanya pria pirang itu. Dan dia pun langsung mendapat jitakan dari orang yang Naruto sebut Naruko tadi.

"Masa' _Nee-chan_ curiga sih padaku!" Ucap gadis itu kesal sambil menyilangkan lengannya. Naruto pun cengegesan lalu memeluk adiknya,"Hehehe... Apa kabar, adik kecilku?"

"Aku baik-baik saja kok, _Nee-chan_!" Jawab Naruko sambil membalas pelukan kakaknya, Setelah beberapa menit mereka pun melepaskannya,"Mana keponakan dan kakak iparku?" Tanya Naruko.

"Mereka berdua sedang tidur. Nanti saja jika mau menganggu mereka." Jawab Naruto dengan nada mengejek,"Ayo masuk..." Ajak Naruto. Namun Naruko tidak berjalan masuk. Gadis itu tampak menyilangkan lengannya,"Kenapa tidak masuk?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

"Bawain dong koperku, berat tau! Tadi aku berjalan kesini malah tadi aku menabrak orang lagi, Capek tau." Jawab Naruko.

"Hee!? Dasar manja... Ya sudah, sana masuk. Biar kakak yang bawa kopermu." Ujar Naruto, Naruko pun berteriak senang. Lalu masuk kedalam dengan ceria, Naruto yang menyipitkan matanya kesal membawa masuk koper milik adiknya itu.

Didalam gadis itu tengah duduk disofa dan duduk layaknya seorang majikan,"Hee! Duduk yang sopan!" Perintah Naruto yang telah duduk di sebelah adiknya itu. Naruko pun cengegesan lalu membenarkan duduknya.

"Oh ya? Kau sudah berkunjung kerumah ayah dan ibu belum?" Tanya Naruto yang tampaknya merindukan orang tua mereka itu. Tetapi setelah menikah ia sama sekali belum mengunjungi mereka karena sibuk.

"Belum, Aku mau nginap disini dulu untuk beberapa hari. Lalu, aku akan pulang kerumah." Jawab Naruko.

"Hmm... Bagaimana kuliahmu di london?" Tanya Naruto.

"Baik-baik saja kok, _Nee-chan_! Aku sudah lulus kok!" Jawab Naruko sambil nyengir lebar,"Tapi aku belum diwisuda, _Nee-chan_! Aku kesini juga mau ajak ayah dan ibu kesana karena harus bersama keluarga, _Nee-chan_!" Lanjut Naruko.

"Hehehe..." Naruto cengegesan tidak jelas,"Oh ya... Selama kau tinggal disini jangan merepotkan ya!" Ucap Naruto. Naruko hanya mengangguk pelan.

"Eh!?" Naruko kini menoel pinggang kakaknya,"Benar ya, Kalau istrimu itu Sakura-_Neechan_?" Tanya Naruko dengan seringaian nakal, Membuat pipi Naruto memerah.

"Iya, dengan Sakura-_chan_ kok." Jawab Naruto, Naruko menampakkan sederetan gigi putihnya,"Apa kalian telah melakukan hal _itu_?" Dan seketika mata Naruto pun terbelalak dan dia pun menjitak keras kepala adiknya.

"Dasar mesum! Mau tau saja urusan suami-istri!" Ucap Naruto sedikit berteriak. Sedangkan adiknya tengah memegangi kepalanya yang kesakitan,"Huhuhu... Aku kan hanya bertanya, _Nee-chan_." Jelas Naruko, Tetapi Naruto agak sedikit kesal dengan pertanyaan adiknya. Soalnya Naruto sama sekali belum pernah melakukan hal _itu _dengan Sakura.

"Baiklah... Dimana kamarku?" Tanya Naruko yang nyeri dikepalanya telah menghilang. Naruto pun menoleh kearah adiknya,"Didekat kamar mandi..." Jawab Naruto. Naruko pun berdiri,"Baiklah!" Dan gadis itu pun pergi kearah kamar mandi... Walau ia tidak tau, dia tetap berusaha untuk mencari karena dia suka hal seperti ini.

"Dasar..." Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Hari telah sore, Kini Naruto tengah berada dikamarnya menunggu istrinya bangun dari tidurnya, Kata mereka menunggu adalah hal yang membosankan tetapi kalau menunggu seorang pujaan hati mana mungkin membosankan. Itulah yang berada dibenak Naruto... Dia malah asyik menatap wajah polos Sakura yang tengah tidur bersama anak mereka itu.

"Sakura-_chaan_..." Gumamnya, Sambil mengelus pipi istrinya itu. Mungkin yang sedang tidur merasa geli sehingga dia menggerakkan badannya dan matanya pun mulai terbuka dan terlihatlah _Blue Shappire_ yang menyejukkan. Wanita itu pun tersenyum.

"Eh!? Sakura-_chan_, Bangun? Er... Maaf, telah menganggu." Ucap pria itu merasa salah tingkah. Wanita itu tetap tersenyum,"Tak apa... Naruto." Balas Sakura dengan nada yang lembut. Wajah Naruto pun memerah merasa ada yang bergerak didalam 'sana', Dia pun langsung menjauhkan diri dari tempat tidur membuat Sakura merasa aneh. Pria itu pun menghadap kearah jendela, pipinya masih memerah.

'Cepatlah turun...' Batin Naruto. Oh... Ternyata 'benda' di dalam celananya bereaksi gara-gara mendengar suara istrinya. Naruto sangat 'lemah' ternyata. Wanita yang tadi tertidur itu pun menghampiri Naruto,"Kau kenapa, Naruto-_kun_?" Tanya Sakura. Naruto pun sedikit terkejut karena istrinya datang tiba-tiba pipinya semakin memerah dan isi celananya semakin memberontak tapi belum saatnya, istrinya baru saja melahirkan.

"E-Emm... Sa-Sa-Sakura-_chan_... Kau lebih baik mandi saja ya..." Ucap Naruto.

"Huh? Tapi... Kau kenapa, Naruto?" Tanya Sakura,"Pipimu merah... Kau sakit?" Tambah wanita itu.

Naruto tidak menjawab, semakin istrinya berbicara semakin tegak pula yang berada didalam celananya,'Oh... _Kami-Sama_. Tolong aku...' Batin Naruto berteriak.

**TBC**

**err... Maaf, kalau pendek. XDD Tapi hanya seginilah yang keluar#digebukin# Maaf kalau mengecewakan :(**

**Review, please? ^^**


	10. Chapter 10:Scared!

Maaf untuk lama update, hehehe. Saya kewalahan karena banyak ide... u.u Akhirnya saya bisa update fanfic ini, karena ide-ide atau godaan untuk buat fic baru gak ada. xD Sekarang saatnya.. :D Sebelumnya terimakasih sudah me-review fanfic saya ini. :) Dan mudah-mudahan masih ada yang inget sama fic ini, xD

**Warning:** Maybe OOC, Typo(s)/Mungkin/, Alur kecepetan, Etc.

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**

**I DON'T NEED A FLAMER! **

* * *

_Chapter 10:Scared!  
_

Sakura semakin mendekat, jantung Naruto semakin berdebar cepat. Naruto berusaha untuk menahannya tetapi godaan terus menghantuinya dan akhirnya, dia pun memilih untuk mendekati istrinya itu dan memeluknya erat.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau itu benar-benar sedang menggodaku ya," ucap Naruto dengan pipi memerah sambil meletakkan dagunya di bahu istrinya itu, Sakura terlihat bingung dengan ucapan suaminya itu,"aku mencintaimu..." tambahnya. Lalu, ia mengecup leher istrinya membuat sang istri merasa kegelian dan mendesah pelan.

"N-Naruto... a-apa yang...," Sakura mengerti, wajahnya pun seketika merah padam. Saat ia merasakan sesuatu yang dekat dengannya dan terasa sangat keras,"u-umm... N-Naruto, apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura menatap wajah suaminya yang kini tengah memerah sama seperti dirinya sekarang ini.

Naruto pun tersenyum tipis sambil mengelus-elus rambut Sakura,"Apa aku terlihat baik-baik saja, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto. Dia pun menurunkan tubuh Sakura kelantai dan menindihnya,"m-maaf, Sakura-_chan_. Tapi aku sudah tidak tahan, sungguh." Naruto pun mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura, bersiap untuk mencium bibir istrinya itu. Sakura hanya pasrah karena dirinya tak kuat untuk berdiri.

"KYAAAA!" suara teriakan itu membuat kedua insan yang tengah 'berduaan' di lantai, keduanya pun melihat kearah orang yang berteriak itu. Ternyata dia adalah Naruko, adiknya Naruto yang rencananya ingin melihat keponakannya. Dia tidak mengetuk pintu karena keliatannya didalam tidak ada suara siapapun, jadinya beginilah.

"N-Naruko! K-Kenapa kau masuk!?" Naruto buru-buru berdiri dari atas tubuh Sakura dan membantu Sakura untuk berdiri dari lantai. Wajah Naruko merah padam karena untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat hal yang seperti itu secara langsung, dia pun merasa malu tak berani melihat kewajah kakak sekaligus kakak iparnya yang ternyata juga memerah seperti dirinya,"sudah tidak sopan ya." tambah Naruto, setelah keheningan tersebut.

"A-Ano... maafkan aku, _nii-chan__. _Aku ingin melihat keponakanku." ucap Naruko sambil tetap menunduk.

Naruto pun menaikkan lengan tangannya yang sebenarnya pendek, dia pun bersiap mendekati adiknya itu, tetapi Sakura langsung menahan lengannya. Naruto pun terdiam dan menoleh kearah istrinya, Sakura menggeleng kepada Naruto,"Jangan melakukan kekerasan pada adikmu, Naruto. Dia mungkin tidak sengaja." ucap Sakura.

Naruto pun menggangguk,"Tapi Sakura-_chan_... tetap saja dia tak sopan kan?" tanya Naruto.

Naruko pun menaikkan kepalanya dan menghampiri keduanya,"Sakura-_neechan_, aku memang bersalah kok. Tidak apa-apa... hehehe." cengir Naruko pada kakak iparnya itu. Sakura hanya diam dan menghela nafasnya, tidak mengerti kenapa adik dan kakak sama-sama keras kepala.

"Naruko-_chan_, aku tengah malas marah-marah. Aku hanya ingin kau mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk ya!" tegas Naruto sambil memegang kedua bahu, adiknya itu. Naruko hanya mengangguk, lalu memeluk kakaknya itu.

"Maaf, telah merusak adegan mesra kalian, _niichan_." dibalik pelukan Naruto, dia pun tersenyum mesum. Naruto pun langsung melepaskan peluakn adiknya itu, lalu menjitak kepalanya kuat.

"Dasar mesum!" teriak Naruto.

Sakura terkejut dengan kelakukan kakak-beradik itu, ternyata Naruko adalah gadis mesum sama seperti kakaknya yang juga mesum. Sakura menghela nafas lagi, _sweatdrop_ melihat kelakukan keduanya,"Kalian berdua sama saja ya." ucap Sakura pelan.

.

.

.

Sakura kini tengah menyiapkan makan malam untuk keluarganya ini, dia tersenyum saat melihat Naruto dan Naruko tengah bercanda tawa. Sakura benar-benar tidak pernah menyesal memilih Naruto karena ia sama sekali belum pernah mendengar rumah ini sepi kecuali saat hari ulang tahunnya. Dia menggeleng pelan lalu mengantarkan makanan ke meja makan.

"Makanan telah siap, maaf lama menunggu." ucap Sakura, Naruto dan Naruko yang tengah sibuk bercanda kini menghadap kearah Sakura lalu tersenyum menampakkan deretan gigi putih mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa." Naruto dan Naruko pun mulai memakan makanan mereka sambil sesekali Naruto mencuri pandang kearah istrinya dan Sakura dapat melihat Naruto tersenyum dengan garis-garis merah dipipinya, wanita itu hanya membalas senyuman suaminya sedangkan Naruko tengah fokus pada makan malamnya.

Setelah Sakura selesai makan, dia pun berdiri dari kursinya,"Naruto, Naruko, aku mau ke kamar dulu ya. Mau melihat Kuroi." Sakura pun meninggalkan keduanya setelah menerima anggukan dari keduanya.

Naruko juga telah selesai dari makannya, dia pun mendekat kearah kakaknya itu,"Hei, _niichan_. Bagaimana rasanya melakukan hal _itu_?" tanya Naruko pada Naruto yang wajahnya sudah memerah, memerah karena malu dan juga sedikit kekesalan karena dirinya saja belum pernah melakukan itu dengan Sakura. Tadi hampir saja berhasil tetapi dihancurkan oleh adiknya yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Rasanya... itu..."

Mata Naruko sudah berbinar, dia sudah menyiapkan catatan untuk mencatat apa yang akan dikatakan oleh kakaknya, baginya ini adalah informasi yang paling bagus karena setelah ia mendapatkannya ia bisa memberinya kepada pamannya Jiraiya, lalu mendapatkan uang dan bisa membeli hadiah untuk orang tuanya sebelum kembali kerumah.

"Ya? Ayo, _niichan_. Cepat katakan!"

"Rasanya..."

_DUAGGH_!

"Ittai!" teriak Naruko, saat Naruto menjitak kepalanya. Dia langsung mengelus-elus kepalanya itu dan memanyunkan bibirnya,"_Niichan_, aku pikir kau benar-benar ingin memberitauku." gerutu Naruko.

"Kau ini masih terlalu muda untuk mengetahui hal itu, _baka_!" teriak Naruto pada Naruko, adiknya yang mesum sama seperti dirinya dan ini akibat Jiraiya yang lalai meletakkan novelnya sehingga dibaca oleh kedua manusia ini.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" sela Naruto. Dan Naruko pun menjadi lemas dan tidak bersemangat, dia pun meninggalkan Naruto lalu pergi menuju kekamar dimana Sakura dan Kuroi berada, ia ingin menganggu Kuroi. Naruto hanya menatap Naruko kesal lalu dia pun menunduk sedih,'kau tau Naruko-_chan_? Aku bahkan sama sekali tak pernah melakukan hal itu dengan Sakura-_chan_ dan keponakanmu itu bukan darah dagingku.' batin Naruto.

**O.o.O.o.O.o **

Pagi harinya di rumah keluarga Naruto terlihat sepi. Naruto dan Naruko tidak saling berbicara satu sama lain, Sakura yang tengah menyiapkan sarapan pun menjadi heran tetapi dia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan hal itu, setelah selesai memasak makan pagi mereka. Dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi kepasar dam pastinya tanpa sepengatahuan Naruto dan Naruko, kalau masalah Kuroi dia sedang tidur.

Dia pun berjalan menuju kepasar sambil melihat pemandangan di musim semi ini, dia pun melihat kekiri dan kanan melihat bunga sakura yang indah,"Seperti sudah lama aku tidak keluar dari rumah." Sakura pun tersenyum dan melihat pasar yang sudah didepan matanya.

"Aaa... aku ingin masak sesuatu yang enak untuk Naruto dan Naruko." gumam Sakura lalu dia pun mencari tempat penjualan daging.

"Hei, berapa harga tomat ini?" Sakura pun menoleh perlahan saat mendengar suara itu, dia melihat seorang pria yang sangat ia kenali, model rambut yang tak pernah berubah itu. Dia pun berusaha untuk mempercepat langkahnya tetapi sayang pria itu menoleh kearahnya dan memasang tampang yang sama sepertinya, terkejut.

"S-Sakura...," pria itu pun mendekati Sakura dan meraih tangannya, saat wanita itu ingin melarikan diri darinya. Sang wanita pun memberontak ingin dilepaskan tetapi sang pria pun mencengkramnya kuat,"aku ingin berbicaram ayoo kita pergi dari sini." ucap pria itu, lalu menarik Sakura pergi dari tempat ini.

'Sasuke, kenapa kau muncul disini.' batin Sakura menangis.

Sasuke pun membawa Sakura ketempat yang lebih sepi sekarang ini, Sakura masih tetap memberontak. Akhirnya Sasuke pun mengcengkram kedua bahu Sakura dan mulai menatap mata Sakura tajam tetapi ketajaman tatapan itu pun menjadi luluh, dia pun memeluk Sakura,"Sakura, maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu." bisik Sasuke.

"Tidak perlu, Sasuke. Aku sudah memaafkanmu," ucap Sakura, dia pun melepaskan pelukan Sasuke dan air matanya pun mengalir deras,"yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah pergi dari sini dan jangan pernah memperlihatkan wajahmu didepanku lagi!" bentak Sakura, air matanya mengenai pipi Sasuke.

Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis dan menyeka air mata yang berada dipipinya,"Aku tidak janji, aku lihat perutmu telah mengempis. Bagaimana tentang anak kita?" tanya Sasuke.

"Dia bukan anakmu!" bentak Sakura lagi.

"Sakura, walaupun kau tidak menerimanya tetapi dia tetaplah anakku." ucap Sasuke.

"Terserah!" Sakura pun melangkahkan kakinya dan berjalan meninggalkan Sasuke, tetapi pria itu menarik lengannya lalu mencium bibirnya sekilas, Sakura pun terdiam dan tak tau akan berbicara apa, pipinya memerah walau tak terlalu tampak dia menatap Sasuke marah,"k-kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang sekarang tengah menahan air matanya lagi.

Sasuke pun memegang kedua bahu Sakura lembut,"Sakura, walau kau telah punya suami tapi kita masihlah sepasang kekasih." ucap Sasuke.

"Tidak, Sasuke. Kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa lagi." balas Sakura, dia melepaskan pegangan Sasuke dikedua bahunya. Dia pun melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Sasuke disitu. Pria raven itu hanya diam dan menatap punggung Sakura yang belum terlalu jauh darinya.

"Setidaknya, aku ingin tau apakah kau serius memaafkanku!" ucap Sasuke akhirnya.

Sakura pun menoleh kebelakang,"Bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi?" lalu Sakura pun pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis walau tetap saja hatinya terasa sakit.

"_Damn_!" Sasuke memukul dinding yang berada disebelahnya hingga tangannya memerah.

.

.

.

Sakura telah selesai berbelanja di pasar walau tadi ada sedikit gangguan tetapi ia sama sekali tak berpikir bahwa pergi diam-diam itu membuat orang yang berada dirumah panik setengah mati, Naruto sampai berniat melapor ke polisi tetapi Naruko langsung mencegahnya karena Sakura belum hilang selama 24 jam. Sekarang Sakura telah sampai dirumahnya setelah 2 jam karena dia ingin membuat dirinya terlihat baik-baik saja sampai dirumah, dia ingin menutupi matanya yang memerah karena menangis tadi.

"_Tadaima_!" ucap Sakura membuat orang yang berada didalam rumah pun menghampirinya dan membuat seseorang memeluknya sangat erat dan Sakura merasa kesakitan dibagian perutnya.

"Sakura-_chan_! Kau darimana saja?" tanya Naruto yang masih memeluk istrinya itu.

"Aku... berbelanja, Naruto." jawab Sakura singkat, dia ingin menyembunyikan kesedihannya tetapi tadi hampir saja terpecah.

Naruto pun mendongakkan kepalanya,"Kau kenapa, Sakura-_chan_? Suaramu terdengar serak?" tanya Naruto yang mulai curiga. Dia menatap lekat mata Sakura.

Bibir Sakura bergetar, air mata pun terjatuh dari mata yang menurut Naruto indah itu yang tidak boleh menjatuhkan air mata sedikitpun walaupun air mata itu dijatuhkan untuknya, Sakura meninggalkan Naruto. Dia menutup mulutnya dan pergi menuju kekamarnya. Naruto pun membalikkan badannya dan berusaha meraih Sakura tetapi wanita itu sudah lebih dulu pergi.

"Sakura-_chan_! Ada apa denganmu?!" teriak Naruto kuat, dia pun mengejar Sakura menuju kekamar tetapi kamar dikunci oleh Sakura. Naruko hanya bisa melihat pemandangan yang mengiris hati itu ingin dia membantu Naruto tetapi ia takut tindakannya salah.

"_Niichan_, mungkin Sakura-_neechan_ ingin sendiri dulu." ucap Naruko pada kakaknya itu, dia pun menghampirinya dan membantunya untuk duduk di sofa ruang tamu untuk menenangkan kakaknya yang tengah menangis itu, dia pun menyeduhkan teh hangat untuk kakaknya.

"Naruko-_chan_, _arigatou_." ucap Naruto pada adiknya.

Naruko pun nyegir,"Ya, _douita shitamashite, niichan_!" seru Naruko, walau dalam hatinya ia sama sekali tidak tahan melihat kakaknya yang tengah menangis itu. Dia pun menundukkan wajahnya sekilas lalu kembali menatap kearah Naruto sambil menunjukkan sederetan giginya, dia tengah mencoba mencari akal untuk membuat kakaknya kembali tersenyum atau kalau bisa tertawa.

Sementara, Sakura yang tengah berada didalam kamarnya tengah bersama Kuroi. Dia menangis dipipi anak itu, Kuroi juga ikut menangis lantaran ibunya menangis seperti itu,"Kuroi-_chan_, jangan menangis ya. Cukup ibu saja...," Sakura pun mencium pipi Kuroi, lalu tersenyum tipis. Dia pun memeluk lembut anaknya itu,'Naruto, maafkan aku.' batin Sakura.

"_Niichan_, apa kau tau apa yang bisa membuat Jiraiya-_ojiisan _tertawa?" tanya Naruko yang memulai aksinya untuk membuat kakaknya tertawa. Biasanya pria ini selalu tertawa, jika leluconnya berhubungan dengan paman Jiraiya.

"Hm... Apa?" Naruto bertanya balik, dia terlihat malas.

"Melihat gadis telanjang, hahahaha." Naruko tertawa terbahak-bahak agar membuat kakaknya ikut tertawa juga, tetapi dia menghentikan tawanya karena tak mendengar suara sedikit pun.

"Itu tidak lucu, Naruko." ucap Naruto, lalu meninggalkan Naruko. Dia kembali berusaha untuk membuat Sakura mau membuka pintu kamar mereka, sedangkan Naruko tengah menganga lebar karena gagal membuat kakaknya tertawa.

"Sakura-_chan_, aku mohon buka pintunya." Naruto mengedor-gedor pintu tersebut, tetapi tidak ada sahutan dari Sakura. Dia pun mulai khawatir dengan istrinya ini, dia pun mendobrak pintu kamar mereka.

_BRAAK! _

Pintu pun terbuka, Naruto pun menghampiri Sakura yang tengah berada di tempat tidur bersama Kuroi, anak mereka, ya. Dia pun memeluk Sakura yang tengah berbaring dengan anak mereka itu,"Sakura-_chan_, kau membuatku takut." ucap Naruto dengan nada yang bergetar sambil memeluk Sakura lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

Sakura melirik kebelakang,'Naruto...' Sakura menggigit bibirnya berusaha untuk menahan isakannya. Dia pun berusaha tersenyum dan menghadap ke Naruto. Pria berambut pirang itu pun membuka matanya dan menemukan sebuah manik hijau yang indah. Dia pun tersenyum lalu menarik kepala istrinya, mencium keningnya setelah itu melumat bibirnya.

'Sakura-_chan_, jangan pernah buat aku takut seperti ini lagi ya.' batin Naruto.

**TBC **

* * *

A/N: Minna, ^^)/ Maaf, lama update ya. :Da Jangan marahi saya jika ini pendek dan kurang memuaskan... hehehe ^^a

Sebelumnya thanks for review, saya gak bisa balesin review-nya maaf ^^

Thanks for review: Guest, Dear God, ocha chan, Dzagoevali, Sishigawara, dame-an, nadya harvard, MORPH, Ku-Chan, , , ridafi chan, merisa hanka, Rosaschi-hime, KimYcha Kyuu, WaOnePWG, MuFlyin, Jaderider, meritanursyela, rianerz, chitayss, maleslogin, indoneZEA'S, Hokage enam, Kalong no Kitsune, Sakuraami Bacan, adityaisyours, Ryuza Light Uzumakiboy, Deechan- tik, dhanajaya, Soputan, Cherry Uzumaki, NS, Viva La Vida, astia aoi, dikdik717, angodess, alint2709, .indohackz, Luluk Minam Cullen, gdtop, Kay Lusyifiniyx.

Maaf kalo ada yang salah ^^

RnR, lagi?


End file.
